


Hollow Child

by hadesgate51



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: ichigo has a favor to ask but is Byakuya willing?





	1. new begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone that knows me from ffnet Im slowly moving my stories over here and promise once i get the personal issues dealt with ill post more often. Im truly sorry it took me so long to post anything originally i will be working on this.

Hollow child  
Chapter 1

Ten years after the final battle, peace had finally come to Ichigo, his friends and family, and to the entire Sereitei. As a thank you, everyone in the Sereitei was getting ready to throw a party to celebrate.  
While they were setting up, the Kurosaki household was ready and were waiting on Ichigo to come down to the living room.  
"Ichi-nii is taking too long," Karin said, just before the doorbell rang.  
Isshin sighed before he got up to answer the door. Looking over where her dad was, Yuzu smiled when she saw him walked back in with three newcomers.  
Running into the living room with a black ribbon in his hand, Ichigo smiled at the sight of his friends then he looked at Yuzu pleadingly before engaging his three friends. "Sorry, guys."  
An orange-haired girl in a light blue that faded into black at the bottom smiled at him. It's okay, Kurosaki-kun."  
"Kurosaki, you look like a girl," a boy with black hair to his shoulder said, as he pushed up his glasses.  
Ichigo frowned at the comment, but Yuzu finished at that moment. "Done, Nii-chan," Yuzu cheered, finally done tying Ichigo's hair up.  
He smiled before walking over to a mirror and though 'Do I really?' Looking back at him was a young 28 year old male in a soul reaper shikausho with a tattered taichou's hoari hanging from his shoulder, 3 earring piercings in the his right ear, and even a softer look on his face.  
'Momma, you okay?' a disembodied voice asked Ichigo. Sighing, he turned around and smirked at his friend. "Then you're a wimp, Ishida." Closing his eyes, he sighed. 'I'm fine, Ringo.'  
Chad held back a laugh, as Orihime covered her mouth trying to hold her laughter at bay. Yuzu couldn't help but pout as she fixed her 4th squad fuku-taichou's badge, trying to keep it in view. Once she was done, she sat down next to Karin, who was in her 11th squad uniform. "Well, how about we stop this and finally get going," Karin chimed in.  
"Well said, 2nd-seat Karin-chan," came a voice from the window.  
"Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo snapped, not liking the fact that the ex-soul reaper came through the living room window.  
"Gomenasai, 14th squad Ichigo-taichou. How did you convince old man Yama to say yes?"  
Ichigo paled at the question and looked ready to throw up. 'MOMMA!' Ringo exclaimed as Yuzu and Orihime ran up to the young carrot-top and tried to calm him down. "It's okay," the two girled cooed to Ichigo.  
Both of the girls got evil smirks on their faces when they saw a tall woman with purple hair and milk chocolate skin grab the man, causing his green and white hat to hit the floor before placing a knife at his neck. "Urahara, what was our last conversation about?"  
"Gomenasai, Yoruichi-san," he squeaked.  
"If that old man shows tonight, I'll kill him," Isshin growled.  
"Don't, Dad…..I'll get over it at some point," Ichigo said softly.  
Karin glared, as she got up. "There's no way that even someone that has been locked up in Hueco Muendo for six months fighting before finally coming back half dead can get over that," his sister stated.  
Isshin smiled before trying to grab Karin, but failed miserably as she side-stepped him..falling flat on his face.  
"Let's just get this party over with," Ichigo stated, as he pulled out the hell butterflies.  
Everyone past looks around as the gates to the Sereitei opened before them.


	2. Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own any bleach characters

Hollow child  
Chapter 2

After a 30 minute walk, the group finally arrived at the Sereitei, jumping onto a nearby wall.  
"So, Ichi-nii, where we going first?" Yuzu asked, causing a mischievous smirk to grace Ichigo's face.  
"Oh, I don't know…maybe our dear brother-in-law's place." Karin flushed crimson before she started to attack Ichigo. "Oi...it was just a joke," Ichigo laughed, as the group started following behind him as they headed for the main offices of the Sereitei.  
Walking up to the area where the party was set up, Ichigo couldn't help but smile, but his smile grew even bigger when a young man with white spiky hair came into sight. "YO, TOSHIRO CATCH!" Ichigo yelled, catching Karin by her arm.  
Toshiro smirked as he saw Karin being thrown his way. "I see your still in high spirits," he said, before catching her perfectly. Kissing her on her cheek, he placed her back on the ground.  
"Nice catch," a red-head with tattoos chimed in, walking up to the group as they landed.  
"Shove it, Renji. Where's Rukia?" Ichigo snapped, catching everyone off-guard.  
'Momma, watch it. Aunt Rukia is probably not coming' the voice stated, anger clearly lacing the words. Ichigo let out a small sigh.  
"What? Are you on your period or something?" Renji asked confused.  
"Sorry…I just want to ask her something," Ichigo said, running his hand through his hair.  
Renji smiled at his best friend. "She'll be here later. It's hard for a 7 month pregnant woman to move around," he answered.  
"WHAT WAS THAT, RENJI?" a very pissed off voice screamed. A small woman with raven black hair and a visible baby bump walked up, scouring at Renji. A taller man with raven black hair that what pulled back, not touching his uniform, came up behind Rukia.  
"Rukia, Kuchiki-taichou…" Renji said with a bit of panic in his voice.  
Rukia frowned at Renji before turning to Ichigo with a smile. "So, what did you need to ask me, Ichigo?" she asked.  
Ichigo blushed lightly and started rubbing the back of his head. "Um…it can wait."  
"Ichigo, are you okay? You're not looking too good," Rukia asked, surprising the carrot-top.  
The man that stood behind her stepped forward and rested his hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Kurosaki, your temperature is high," he stated bluntly.  
"Uh…" Ichigo started before having a mental war with the voice. 'Ringo, what do I do?'  
Ringo's voice giggled as Ichigo stared at his worried friends. 'Just ask Daddy to go somewhere with you.'  
Ichigo sighed as Rukia frowned and crossed her arms. "Nii-sama, why don't you take Ichigo to see Unohana-taichou?"  
Ichigo flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends. "Seriously, guys, it's nothing to worry about," he defended, but it fell on deaf ears. Byakuya frowned, but took Ichigo by his hand and started to lead him towards the 4th.  
ON their way, Byakuya looked over at the younger man. "Kurosaki, is this far enough for you to be able to talk?" he asked as he noticed the younger man fettling with his uniform.  
"Um….I needs a favor," he mumbled, looking at the ground.  
Byakuya's curiousity was starting to kick in. "If it's not unreasonable, I'll see what I can do."  
'Come on, Momma…you can do it.' Ichigo looked up from the ground, meeting his brown eyes with Byakuya's stormy grays. "Um...I need you to…" Out of nervousness, Ichigo couldn't help but mumble out the last part.  
Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya didn't understand what the younger captain was trying to ask. "Speak clearly, Kurosaki," he ordered, but all Ichigo could do was look back at the ground. "It's also not nice to not look someone in the eyes when you are talking to them."  
Ichigo started nibbling on his bottom lip before Byakuya tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes again. "Sleep…" Byakuya furled his eyebrow as Ichigo tried to finish his request but couldn't stop his blush from increasing or his body trembling. "…with me."


	3. Finally

Hollow child  
Chapter 3

Byakuya's eyes went wide and his stone cold mask disappeared as the realization of the younger man's request hit him. "You what?"  
Ichigo bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "I need you to sleep with me," he stated, as his voice started to break.  
Byakuya frowned before forcing Ichigo against a nearby wall. "You mean you want me to have sex with you, Kurosaki?"  
Ichigo flinched as Byakuya leaned in closer to his ear. "Basically," Ichigo said trembling.  
Releasing his grip on Ichigo, Byakuya stepped away from the younger man. "I despise such a joke, Kurosaki."  
With that, Ichigo froze as he tried to remain calm. 'Of course, he would think I was joking.' A single tear escaped his eyes as he turned away running.  
Byakuya stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded and confused, before finally taking off after Ichigo. Ichigo had made it half way past the 6th squad lodging before finding himself pinned to a wall. "You were serious?" Byakuya asked, as he pressed his body against Ichigo's from behind, making it to where their bodies fit securely together.  
Ichigo blushed before nodding a yes. His body started to tremble again as he was spun around to where he was facing Byakuya, looking into his eyes. "Then, I hope you know that I won't stop, even if you beg me too," Byakuya stated, before catching Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss. A few moments later, he broke the kiss smiling while Ichigo was left panting. "Then let's take this somewhere more private so we won't be disturbed."  
Feeling arms wrapped around him, they were gone before Ichigo could even finish nodding yes.

(Yaoi ahead – don't like, then skip down to the next set of bold letters!)

They made it halfway into Byakuya's room before Ichigo was practically naked. Ichigo flushed as their kiss ended and Byakuya started to remove his uniform.  
"Ah…." Ichigo moaned as the well sculpted man started kissing a trail down to his visible and very aroused length. "Byakuya…"  
Licking up the side of Ichigo's length slowly as possible, he looked up at Ichigo as he reached the tip. "I already told you..."  
Shaking his head, the carrot top smiled at the noble. "Not that…gently."  
Byakuya smirked as he trailed his fingers down the younger man's side, reaching the inside of his thighs, drawing moans from the boy underneath him. His other hand trailed from his stomach back up his neck, as Byakuya brought his lips to nibble on a sensitive spot on Ichigo's shoulder.  
Ichigo suddenly cried out in pain as he felt Byakuya insert the first finger.  
"I see….shush," Byakuya cooed as he rubbed Ichigo's cheek and kissing his forehead. Removing the offending finger, he got up to quickly located a small bottle of oil. Looking back at Ichigo, he smirked as he watched him start to take deep breaths and relax his body again.  
Climbing back on the bed, he kissed Ichigo soft and slowly. "It should hurt less this time," he stated, as he coated three fingers. Spreading Ichigo's legs wider, he caused him to squeak as he rubbed the tight entrance with his finger.  
Ichigo's face flushed as the noble captured his lips once again. Amber eyes squeezed shut as Byakuya started to push his finger into the tight entrance. After he adjusted to the first, Ichigo hissed into the kiss as he felt Byakuya insert the 2nd finger.  
Breaking the kiss, Ichigo threw his head back, gripping the sheets tighter to the point his knuckles were turning white. He could feel the speed increase as Byakuya started to scissor his fingers.  
"It's okay," Byakuya soothed as he rubbed gentle circles into Ichigo's hips.  
"Bya—kuy—ahhhhh," Ichigo moaned loudly before his eyes went wide and his back arching again.  
Smirking, Byakuya knew that he was ready and gently removed his fingers. Placing one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and the other one resting beside him, he positioned himself at the younger man's entrance; he rubbed the tip of his length against the entrance teasingly.  
Ichigo shivered as his scared, nervous amber eyes met reassuring gray. As Byakuya entered the younger man slowly, Ichigo's mouth flew open in a silent scream. Tears started to prick at his eyes as Byakuya was full sheathed inside of him.  
The older male leaned closer and licked a stray tear that had escaped, drawing a pained moan from Ichigo. The strawberry tried breathing as stable as he could while Byakuya gently ran his hand up and down Ichigo's side.  
After a few minutes, Ichigo reached up a shaky hand to Byakuya's shoulder, grabbing it to show him it was okay to move. Byakuya pulled out slowly, before gently snapping his hips forward in a steady rhythm, drawing moans from Ichigo. Smirking, he shortened his thrusts, but kept the movement slow so he could cause the younger man beneath him to moan even more in pleasure with his every move.  
"AH..AH…AH..!" Ichigo moaned, wrapping one of his arms around Byakuya's neck as his fingers from his other hand intertwined with Byakuya's. As soon as Byakuya had Ichigo moaning mostly in pleasure, he changed his angle and hit the young taichou's sweet spot dead on, causing him to see stars.  
Repeatedly abusing that area, he turned Ichigo into a trembling, moaning mess. Ichigo's mouth hung open with drool falling from the corners as Byakuya thrusted deeper. Finally, he thrusted just right, causing Ichigo to finally tumble over the edge. With the pressure of Ichigo's clenching entrance, Byakuya thrusted one more time before he finally joined Ichigo.

(IT's OVER…AWWWWW)

"Wow," Ichigo panted as Byakuya flipped them over so the younger man laid on top of him.  
"Hmmm," Byakuya hummed, rubbing his hand up and down Ichigo's back ,causing the younger man to start purring.  
"Are you going to um…." Ichigo pointed his gaze down. Byakuya looked down to what he was looking at and smirked back up at him, moving his hips causing Ichigo to cover his mouth and shiver. "Don't do that."  
Byakuya just smirked at him as he started to run his fingers though Ichigo's orange locks, soothing him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow child  
Chapter 4

Ichigo hummed in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the warm body beneath, causing Byakuya to smile slightly. "Kurosaki," Byakuya said, trying to get him to wake up, only getting a groan in response. Smirking, he gently whispered…"Ichigo.."  
Ichigo woke up this time, confusing covering his face, but then blushed redder than a rose as he started remembering what had happened the night before.  
"Well…are you hurting anywhere?" Byakuya asked, kissing the younger man on his cheek.  
Ichigo smiled and was about to respond to the question, but he noticed the light outside and started to panic. "Oh man…I'm so dead," he squeaked as he tried to get up, but failed as he found himself being pulled back down to the bed and pinned, with a noble above him.  
"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked, eyeing Ichigo's body as the 28 year old struggled to get free.  
"Byakuya, I was the one that opened the gate, and on top of that, I disappeared last night, so there is no was that they're not mad at me," Ichigo stated softly as Byakuya released him. Getting up from the bed, he grabbed his uniform and got dressed with a sad smile on his face. Walking up to the noble, he placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a month…Okay?"  
Before Byakuya could respond, Icihgo flashed stepped away.  
Ichigo was all smiles as he ran up to everyone, including Renji and Rukia, who were all laughing.  
"Oi, Ichigo…What's with the limp?" Renji asked, as the strawberry's face flushed redder than the fukutaichou's hair.  
"It's none of your business, " Ichigo snapped, punching Renji as he tried to hide the blush on his face.  
Staring at her brother, Yuzu was getting concerned. "Nii-san, you don't look too good," she said, trying to figure out what could cause her brother's normally tan skin to turn pale as it was at the moment.  
Ichigo barely heard his sister's question as he started to fall to the ground. Right before his sight went black, he heard his friends scream for him. "ICHIGO!"  
'Momma, you okay?' Ringo asked worriedly as she stepped out from the shadows, sitting down next to Ichigo.  
Ichigo smiled as he sat up. 'I think we overdid it,' he chimed sadly, as he turned to get a good look at the young girl. She had black hair with orange blended into it and a whole hollow mask placed on the side of her head so her gold eyes could look into Ichigo's amber orbs.  
'Sorry. I had come to tell you that I can't wait to be held in your arms in nine months,' she giggled.  
Ichigo laughed. 'Man, I thought I was going to have to ask him again next month,' he choked out through the laughs and fell back on his back.  
Ringo smirked at her mom. 'Nope…I made sure that this time was 100% effective so I would be born with the first try.'  
Ichigo stopped laughing when he thought of something. Staring at the girl, he asked what was on his mind. "Will this be like a normal woman's pregnancy or will there be a difference since you'll be part hollow?"  
Ringo thought about the question. 'No difference. It's gonna be just like Aunt Rukia's, but I can stop the morning sickness sometime around the 3rd month.'  
Ichigo raised an eyebrow, before sitting back up. 'You can't stop it all together?' he asked. He was not looking forward to having daily meetings with the porcelain god aka the bathroom toilet.  
'Sorry. I can't stop it completely cause if I did, you could miscarry me altogether,' Ringo responded sadly.' Ichigo nodded at her in understanding. 'Now, Momma, you need to go back because everyone is really worried about you,' she said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.  
Amber eyes flew open and landed on the white ceiling of the 4th squad infirmary.  
"Ichigo!" an old man with black hair cheered, catching the attention of everyone in the room.  
"What, Dad?" Ichigo asked, feeling a little sick.  
"You've been out for three days, Ichi-nii," Karin snapped, causing Ichigo to sit up fast, making the color draining from his face.  
Being the only smart one, Yuzu grabbed a pail and handed it to her brother just in time for him to start puking. "Liar…." Ichigo mumbled as Yuzu helped him lay back down after he finished emptying his stomach.  
"Who's a liar?" Yuzu asked, now catching Byakuya's full attention. He turned his view to the young man, who was now curled up on the bed clutching his stomach.  
"Those stupid pregnancy books and your niece," Ichigo snapped. Once he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, he realized what he just said. "Shit," he mumbled. Biting his lip, he slowly sat up and leaned against the back of the wall.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Renji yelled, voicing the shock of everyone.  
"Men can't carry babies, Kurosaki," Ishida stated.  
"Well…you're just stating the human side of this," Ichigo said, causing Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi's faces to fall.  
"When the heck did you find this out?" Rukia asked staring at her friend.  
"When? Its more like how? Did you know that there are hollows that are born as hollows?" Ichigo asked, as he watched the realization hit them all.  
"Well, we did have a rough idea, but you are not even showing," Toshiro said, wrapping his arms around Karin's waist.  
"That would be because I'm not even four days yet," Ichigo said, eyes falling on Byakuya , telling him silently I won't tell if you don't want.  
"But that means that you got knocked up either before or after the party," Renji said as his eyes shot to his captain.  
Byakuya smirked for no reason, which was weird to everyone else, but Ichigo got the message loud and clear - even lie about it and I'll lock you up.  
"The only person, though, that we saw Ichigo with was Nii-sama," Rukia stated, watching her brother walk over to Ichigo and place his hand on the younger man's stomach.  
"She's not old enough for you to feel her kick yet, Daddy Dearest," Ichigo said sweetly as gasps filled the room.  
"Nii-sama…."  
"Nice way of letting them know when I thought you wanted to hide that," Byakuya said as he started rubbing Ichigo's stomach causing him to purr and relax.  
"Well, I was going to hide it till next month, but it would be hard to move my stuff if I'm too busy puking my guts up," Ichigo said bluntly. Silence filled the room as Byakuya sat on the bed and pulled Ichigo into his lap.  
Yuzu smiled real big before her voice went up way too high for Ichigo's ears. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" she cheered, bouncing up and down. Smiling, Ichigo watched as she grabbed Karin by the hand and spin around the room.  
"Well, I guess this mean we are going to have to hide you, Ichigo," Urahara stated, causing the strawberry to turn pale.  
"Crap. If freak show finds out, we are as good as lab rats," he said, panic lacing his words.  
"Don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll kill him 3rd," Renji stated.  
Ichigo couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Renji's statement. "Why 3rd?" he asked.  
A sly smile graced Rukia's lips as she knew what Renji meant. "Because Nii-sama and your dad would have already gone after him," she said as a soft chuckle left Byakuya's lips.  
"Hmm..you hear that, Ringo. I'm not gonna to have to call those two after all," Ichigo cooed, rubbing his stomach gently. Byakuya frowned as everyone else stared at Ichigo with confusion on their face.  
"You already have a name…what are you going to do if it's a boy?" Renji asked. Ichigo gave him a fierce glare that causes the redhead to hide behind his wife.  
"I'M NOT TWLLING YOU!" Ichigo snapped.  
"SO you named our child without me," Byakuya said softly.  
Looking up at the older man holding him, Ichigo sighed. She's still getting your last name." Placing a small kiss on his cheek, he escaped Byakuya's lap, and laid back down.  
"I guess. Well, while you're getting some rest, we move your things ahead of schedule," Yoruichi said getting a small smile from Ichigo.  
"I don't thing Ill be allowed to remain a taichou if I'm pregnant," the younger man mumbled.  
"No worries….you'll be stuck behind a desk most of the time anyways, so it will be easy to hide it till you start to show," Toshiro chimed in, receiving a nod from Byakuya.  
"Good," Ichigo said before falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow child  
Chapter 5

Ichigo couldn't stop frowning as Byakuya sat in his new office watching Ichigo work. It had already been two months since Ichigo moved completely to the Sereitei , even though it wasn't a bad move. That was until Byakuya forced him to move in to the Kuchiki estate.  
"Are you really that worried about what Unohana said" Ichigo asked signing the last rookie sheet.  
"Why? Aren't you?" Byakuya asked standing in front of Ichigo's desk.

(FLASHBACK – Two weeks before)

Byakuya frowned as he rubbed Ichigo's back trying to help soothe the younger man as he emptied his stomach for the fifth time that day. "Sorry," Ichigo panted once his dinner was down the drain.  
"You're going to Unohana's tomorrow, even if I'm forced to drag you" Byakuya stated leaving no room for a no or argument.  
"Fine," Ichigo said, completely exhausted.  
Unohana smiled big as she watched Byakuya leading Ichigo down the path. "Well, this is a surprise," she said.  
Hearing her taichou greet someone, Yuzu turned around and caught sight of the two. "Nii-san" she said, but didn't like the way that her brother looked. His body was thinner and looking completely exhausted.  
"Hi Yuzu. Your niece is being mean," Ichigo stated, rubbing his small but somewhat noticeable baby bump before taking Byakuya's hand  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's not happy with what you're eating," Unohana stated leading the two inside.  
"No…I'd have to agree with that statement" Ichigo said panting a worried look planting its self in Byakuya's black eyes.  
Unohana pointed at one of the exam room beds as the three walked in. She noticed that Byakuya understood clearly as he helped Ichigo lay down. Unohana looked at the two sternly as she wrote something down to help. "Ichigo, don't push your body too hard or you'll end up tied to one of my beds till you give birth. Understood?" Unohana said in a creepy but dead serious way  
"Yes," Ichigo squeaked.  
"And next time you're here, I want to talk to you about how we're going to deliver the baby plus I'll want to make sure that your body's adjusting just right. Okay?" Unohana said before they headed home.

(END FLASHBACK)

"It's okay really so stop worrying," Ichigo said for the twelfth time that day.  
"I'm done as well so we can head back or are you going to make me stay here again" Byakuya smirked as Ichigo got up and they headed home.  
"Byakuya, I've been meaning to ask. Isn't it about time for Rukia to have her twins?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo face palmed once he saw a hysterical Renji standing at the front gate.  
"Nice call" Byakuya said.  
The red head finally saw them and took off in a mad dash to meet with them. "Rukia," he panted out, trying to catch his breath.  
"Let's go," Ichigo said, giving Renji 'We already know so let's get there before she kills you' look.  
Renji lead the way to the room Rukia was in, with Byakuya right behind him while Ichigo stayed in the hall .  
A few moments later, a loud scream could be heard. "RENJI! You're NEVER touching me again!" Rukia's voice screamed loud enough, carrying through the hallway.  
Ichigo smirked as he started wondering about how bad his would be. 'Momma…no worries but you'll be stuck here a month before I'm born…just warning you' Ringo chimed, causing Ichigo to jump.  
'Well, it's been awhile. I thought you weren't going to talk to me until you were born,' Ichigo responded.  
'Sorry about the morning sickness,' Ringo mused.  
'No worries, it's not your fault. But what do you mean..I'll be stuck here?' Ichigo asked nervously.  
'I'm fixing your inside to make it easier that's why I said sorry the big things are going to take time and will hurt.'  
Ichigo rubbed his head before sighing. 'It's fine. I need to go see your aunty and cousins' Ichigo finished as a smirking Byakuya came out Rukia's room and signaled for Ichigo to come over.  
"Say hello to Shizuku and Homura," Rukia said smiling at the two bundles in her arms.  
Ichigo smiled as he walked over. "Ah..You're too cute," he cooed, taking Homura as Rukia handed her over. Both of them couldn't quit smiling at the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, who had a small tuff of red hair in the front and raven black in the back.  
"She's going to be feisty just like daddy, isn't that right, Shi?" Rukia asked, rubbing her cheek against Shizuku's as his little hands grabbed at her hair.  
"Oi, Rukia?" Ichigo asked leaning in forward.  
"Huh?" Rukia asked  
Ichigo smirked as he moved his finger in front of Shizuku's face "since your adopted why don't we have Ringo and Shizuku date when they're older."  
Rukia smirked. "Nice idea. What you think, Shizuku?" she asked the sleeping baby in her arms.  
Renji and Byakuya frowned as they watched the two start scheming. "Ichigo, I don't think you should assume it's a girl," Renji defended  
Ichigo glared as he got in Renji's face. "I'm not telling you how I know, but Ringo is a GIRL" Ichigo snapped, as one of his eyes started to change gold and the white being replaced with black.  
Byakuya sighed before pulling Ichigo into a deep kiss, making the younger male completely melt halfway. "Calm now?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo nodded yes before he walked back over to Rukia  
"What was that about?" Renji asked  
"Ichigo's hollow form has been stitching itself into his normal one," Byakuya explained, remembering the fight they were in that lead to the discovery and one very hot make out session. "So, be careful," Byakuya stated before he walked over to Rukia, smiling at the twins in hers and Ichigo's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Hollow child  
Chapter 6

Rukia sat with Homura in her arms as she rocked back and forth. "Ichigo," she called out, catching the orange haired man's attention as he sat next to her rubbing his growing baby bump.  
"Huh?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow rising in confusion.  
"Isn't your appointment with Unohana-taichou today?"  
Ichigo nibbled on his lip before something made him flinch. Looking down at his stomach, he smirked. "Bad Ringo…you're supposed to be on my side," he pouted as he rubbed his stomach.  
"You okay, Ichigo?" a male voice asked, catching the younger man in surprise and then shock.  
"You said my name," Ichigo choked out while Rukia was still staring at her brother in shock.  
"Complain later about it. We need to head out so we're not late," Byakuya countered as he helped Ichigo stand to his feet.  
Ichigo hugged Rukia. "I'll see you tomorrow and let you know what Unohana-taichou say," he said. With that, he left with Byakuya.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

As they walked, Byakuya kept his arms freely hanging at his side and stayed as close as possible to make sure nothing happened. The walk was peaceful with no problems until they arrived at the 4th squad offices when Ichigo turned paled when an elderly man with a long beard and a taichou's hoari came into view, with a man with white hair and tan skin following behind him.  
"Kuchiki-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou….how are you today?" the old man asked.  
Byakuya bowed quickly before he answered. "Fine, Soutaichou." Ichigo had kept quiet as he tried to squeeze his body closer to Byakuya.  
"Kurosaki-taichou doesn't look it, though," the old man said, eyeing Ichigo as the orangette's skin paled even more, hands wrapping around his stomach protectively and his remaining unfocused.  
"Well, I believe it is time for us to be on our way," Byakuya said, as he tried leaving with Ichigo, but suddenly stopped when the old Soutaichou grabbed Ichigo's wrist.  
"Kurosaki-taichou, answer my earlier question," the man said as an unfriendly look took over his face.  
Ichigo eyes widened before his mouth started to move.  
"PAINT THE WORLD IN BLOOD, YAMISORA," he screamed as two wolf-shaped beasts appeared on each side of him. Their black fur rustle in the wind and their hackles raised their hollow masks on the opposite side of their faces.  
"Yamamoto-Soutaichou, I believe you should let go of him," Byakuya stated, as the man behind him nodded in agreement.  
Ichigo continued to try and free his wrist, failing to control his panic, which in turn made him unable to focus his spiritual pressure. The wolves noticed this and started to bear their fangs and claws. "RELASE MOTHER!" they growled before snapping their jaws and getting ready to attack.  
Yamamoto frowned before releasing Ichigo wrist and walking away.  
Byakuya release the breath he had been holding, just in time to catch Ichigo as he passed out, breathing heavily.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Unohana Retsu was sitting at her desk patiently, but that changed when she saw Yuzu run into her office. Just the look of panic and worry on the young girl's face was enough to make the captain jump from her chair, and follow her to the front of the Squad 4 Infirmary. She didn't like the sight that greeted her…..Byakuya standing there with an unconscious Ichigo in his arms.  
"What happened?" she asked as she signaled Byakuya to follow her as she opened one of the doors on the nearby exam rooms.  
Laying Ichigo down, he looked over at his fellow taichou.  
"No clue. We meet Yamamoto Soutaichou on the….."  
He didn't even get too finished, as the normally peaceful and cheerful face of Unohana's change to one of complete anger. "HOW DARE HE!" she snapped, as she rushed over to the bed Ichigo laid on after she gave some orders to Yuzu.  
"Why does it seem like I am missing something?" Byakuya asked with concern as Unohana started to examine the unconscious male.  
"At the time, you were not in the Seretei when Ichigo had returned, so it stands to seem that you would not know," she stated as Yuzu and a young boy with straight black hair came running into the room.  
"I found Hanatarou," Yuzu said, pushing the boy so he was now standing next to his taichou, before he ran to the other side of the bed and started to help her with her work.  
"Yuzu, explain to Kuchiki-taichou why we threatened the Head Captain," Unohana ordered before refocusing everything she had back onto Ichigo.  
"Wait! You saw him today?" Yuzu asked. Her normally friendly eyes went demonic as the 6th squad taichou nodded.  
"What have I missed?" Byakuya asked as Yuzu frowned.  
"You know that Nii-san was sent to Hueco Muendo for six months, right?" she asked as the noble nodded. "Well, that assignment was given after Yamamoto had crossed the line."  
Byakuya started to scowl. "Explain."  
Yuzu started fidgeting, so Hanatarou explained for her. "He got very close to assaulting Ichigo, but luckily I had a delivery of medicine for him," he said. Looking at his captain, he could see the confused look on her face as she scanned Ichigo's stomach.  
"Also for payback for resisting, he was sent on that mission," she said. Blood lust started to find a home in Byakuya's eyes, as the young girl continued. "Then when Nii-san came back, we all almost had a heart attack at his body's state. It was beyond our understanding how he could even make it back with all the damage that he had."  
Byakuya smirked. "That's not surprising really that he would still make it back."  
Yuzu frowned as she turned back around when Unohana sighed in relief. "The baby is fine; as well as Kurosaki," she said smiling, "but I want to keep him here to make sure and also I have some questions that need to be answered."  
"Any that you think I can answer?" Byakuya asked, as he walked up to the unconscious strawberry and started to rub his stomach, which held his unborn child.  
"One maybe," Unohana started, as Byakuya's eyes returned to her, "was Ichigo in hollow form when you slept with him?"  
Byakuya frowned as he did not understand. "No, but his hollow half as been stitching into his human half or so i have believe" he answered still confused, but his normal stone cold mask hiding it well.  
"Then that doesn't explain why the baby is half-hollow," she said, as Byakuya's eyes went wide.


	7. Chapter 7

Hollow child  
Chapter 7

"That doesn't explain why the baby's half-hollow," Unohana said, as Byakuya's eyes widen.  
Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. A smile graced his face but immediately fell when he saw the serious look that graced Byakuya's face.  
"Ichigo, is that really my child?" Byakuya asked seriously.  
Ichigo's amber eyes filled with confusion. Sitting up, he faced the noble. "What's wrong?"  
"KUROSAKI! Just tell me!" Byakuya snapped, as Ichigo trembled at the coldness.  
"Of course, she's yours," he defended, gripping the sheets.  
"Then why is she half-hollow?" a feminine voice asked. Ichigo's eyes moved to Unohana as she pulled up a chair next to Byakuya. Sitting down, the two captains waited on the strawberry to explain.  
"I….I can't answer that," he said as Byakuya's went murderess.  
"Then you are lying about her being mine!" the blacknette snapped again, causing Ichigo to flinched and wrap his arms around his stomach.  
"Cause you'll kill her!" Ichigo yelled, tears falling from his face as he curled up.  
"What?" Unohana asked, as Byakuya just stared at Ichigo. 'Was he always this small?' Byakuya asked himself, looking at the broken male in front of them.  
"I don't want her to be killed, not again" he sobbed, as Unohana frowned. She moved over to the bed and started to rub Ichigo's back in a soothing motion.  
"Now, why do you think she'd be killed?" Unohana asked, finally getting Ichigo to look up at her.  
"Because she was originally an arrancar," he muttered as both older taichou's eyes went wide after Ichigo answered, nibbling his bottom lip.  
"I think you're going to have to explain," Byakuya said, as Unohana nodded in agreement.

(FLASHBACK)  
It had already been two months since Ichigo arrived in Hueco Mundo. "Just another four months to go," Ichigo said, falling backwards onto the ground.  
A tall woman with green hair and broken hollow mask dressed in clothes that were nothing but rags walked up. "Morning, Ichigo," she chimed in as she sat down next to him.  
"Morning to you too, Nel," he answered.  
"So, who are you going to destroy now?" Nel asked, looking around the desert-like landscape. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders as he started to stand up. "Well, you want to look around then?" Nel asked as Ichigo smirked, nodding a yes.  
They walked all the way to the old arrancar HQ before deciding to explore the inside. When Ichigo and his friends had raided it trying to get Orihime back, they never really had the time to really explore it. The building was completely void of life; Nel frowned as they went deeper inside till they reached a door that she didn't remember being there from her time of living in the plain and unfeeling building.  
Ichigo sighed as he sat down in front of the door. They had already checked the rest of the building and this was the only hall left.  
"Why don't we call it a day?" Nel asked before Ichigo looked at the door behind him, reaching for it.  
"No, I want to see what's in there first, and plus this is the last hall too," Ichigo said opening the door. The room was full of computers, wires, chemicals, and four tall containers stood in the middle of the room.  
"There's a lot of dust," he said, walking up to the only two non-broken human sized containers. "I wonder what's in there…."  
Nel frowned as Ichigo wiped away some of the dust from the front of the container. What he saw in there shocked him. "No way! Nel, help me get her out of here!" Ichigo yelled, as Nel ran over confused. Looking inside, she saw a young girl. Getting the signal from Ichigo, she got on one side as he got on the other. Grabbing it, they pulled and yank it forward so the container fell to the ground, completely shattering.  
Ichigo smiled as he grabbed the girl into his arms, but that quickly changed to a look of shock once he got a look at the girl's face. She looked so much like Ichigo, to the point that if you didn't know Ichigo didn't have a kid; you would think she was his. She had the most beautiful orange hair with raven black streaming though it and it reached all the way down to her knees.  
"Oi, open your eyes," he whispered to the young girl, patting her on the cheek. Nel soon joined him after she had found some clothing to dress the girl. Gold on black eyes fluttered open, confusing Ichigo even more. The eyes were exactly like his when he was hollowfied. The girl immediately started to struggle in Ichigo's arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Ichigo said softly, as he patted her head, effectively calming her down.

"Hey, what's your name, sweetie?" Nel asked gently.  
The girl turned her gaze to the older woman. "Ah..aha..ah," she mewled, which made Nel frown.  
"Ahhh…she can't speak yet," Ichigo said, looking around as he picked up the young girl and started to carry her outside.  
"Ichigo, do you seriously think it's a good idea to bring her with us?" Nel asked. Just as her question ended, her eyes went wide as a whole hollow mask formed on the side of the girl's head.  
Ichigo smiled before resting the girl down so she could stand but failed. "Well, I guess until there's an attack, I'll be playing mother," Ichigo smiled, helping the girl stand again. This time, he didn't let go of her hands and started to teach her how to walk.  
ONE MONTH LATER—  
Nel was now officially confused as the girl that they found a month ago finally said her first word, but it still confused her.  
'Mommy,' the girl squealed as Ichigo walked in to the arrancar's former base.  
"How's my girl doing?" he asked, patting the girl on her head lovingly.  
'Good,' she smiled up at Ichigo.  
Nel walked over to the two. "Well, at least she's starting to get it, even if there not in whole sentences."  
The girl smiled before grabbing Ichigo's arm. 'R-r-r-i-in-go,' she stuttered. This caused Ichigo's eyebrow to rise as he looked up at Nel.  
"I'm guessing her name's Ringo," Nel said, as the girl nodded in agreement.  
"Well, okay, Ringo, let's eat," Ichigo cheered.  
After eating, Ichigo, Nel and Ringo went out for an evening walk. "Nel, let's look around that lab some more and see what else we can find," he said as he headed in the general direction of the lab.  
"Since you're heading that way…why not! Ringo!" Catching the young girl's attention, the multi-colored haired girl turned to look at the older woman before following.  
The three walked into the lab as Ringo looked around the lab curiously. Ichigo walked over to a computer and turned it on before he started reading. Nel frowned as she watched Ringo run up to a box sitting on one of the desks.  
Ringo giggled as she opened it, but the grin immediately fell and sorrow filled her golden eyes. Picking up the broken zanpaukto that resided in the box, she turned her gaze towards Ichigo. 'Mommy?'  
Ichigo turned around to see Ringo walking over to him with the sword, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. A tear fell from each eyes landing on the zanpaukto. When the tear landed, the sword started to glow before changing into two black bracelets and locking themselves to the young girl's wrist. The whole time, Ichigo and Nel stood in a shocked silence.  
Ringo's face turned into one of pure panic as she tried to remove the bracelets. "Calm down," Ichigo ordered when he saw Ringo digging into her skin trying to get the bracelets off. Nel grabbed her hands to keep her from trying to remove the black items. Before either of them could say another word, the bracelets started to glow red before transforming into two black wolves, both the size of a Great Dane.  
"Master…" they hummed together, nuzzling up to a frightened Ringo. Nel was already standing next to Ichigo when the wolves glared at her, daring her to move.  
"Ringo, it's okay," Ichigo told her soothingly. "Why don't you ask them their names?" he asked, smiling gently as the young girl.  
'Name?' she asked as the two wolves moved so they could sit in front of her, giving her a wolfy grin.  
"Yami and Sora," they answered. Getting up, they went over to Ringo and licked her hands lovingly, just before returning to their bracelet form.  
"Well, I guess once you learn to talk, we'll have to teach you how to fight," Nel chimed in, grinning at Ichigo as he was frowning.  
FOUR MONTHS AND THREE WEEKS LATER -  
'Mommy, we're finished over here,' Ringo sang, as the two wolves alongside her finished killing the hollows. When the wolves finished, she ran over to Ichigo with a smile on her face, as he finished off another.  
"Good girl," he praised her. "Nice job, Yami and Sora."  
Nel chopped off the head of another hollow and then joined the two.  
"Hey, Ichigo…I'm going to head back and make some food. Okay?" she said,  
before taking off for her home.  
Ringo stared off after the older girl, as her wolves turned back into their weapon form and then returned to their bracelet state. 'Mommy, have I gotten better?' Ringo asked, as the bracelets reattached themselves to her wrists.  
Ichigo smiled back at her with a sense of pride in his eyes.  
"Yes, you have. You're going to make a great shinigiami," he said, patting her on her head.  
Ringo beamed when he praised her, but that quickly disappeared.  
'PAINT THE WORLD IN BLOOD, YAMISORA!' Ringo cried out, as Ichigo fell forward, blood running down his back and his eyes in disbelief. Ringo immediately jumped in front of him.  
'I didn't even sense their spiritual pressure,' he thought to himself, looking at the three men behind him.  
"Oh, what do we have here?" the first man asked, brushing his hair back to covering one side of his face.  
"Aww..That's not fair, Tenten. Izu and I want a turn," a man with red hair chimed in.  
Izu just sighed. "Stuff it, Yoma!" he snapped.  
Ichigo was now officially shocked. The three men in front of him were not hollows, but shinigiami.  
'WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY MOMMY?' Ringo snapped, as her wolves got into position.  
"We were ordered to kill the traitor," they said.  
Ichigo finally stood up and raised his sword. "BULLSHIT! Who ordered that?" Ichigo yelled, as his shikausho changed into its bankai form.  
"Tis..tis…no you don't," Yoma said, throwing a unknown talisman towards Ichigo. It landed next to him and the next thing anyone knew, it zapped him. It made his bankai stop and changed him back into his normal shikausho.  
"Now, it's time for you to die," Tenten said, licking his blade.  
Ringo finally had enough and pulled down her mask so it was over her face. 'Stay away from him!' she growled, before lunging forward.  
The three soul reapers smirked before attacking her back successfully, gashing Ringo's side. Yami and Sora struggled to move so they could help their master.  
"HA! Those wolves are a form of bankai, so of course, they can't attack!" one of the men laughed.  
They walked over to where Ichigo laid on the ground and started to stab him repeatedly, along with breaking his bones. Ichigo bit into his lip, stopping himself from screaming as his rib cage was snapped.  
Ringo started sobbing uncontrollably, calling out to Ichigo before he finally heard her scream out. The men stopped hurting him and looked up from him.  
Ichigo struggled to look up. As he did, he saw the head of the first man that had talked to them go flying before being torn apart. 'We said leave Mommy alone!' Ringo howled, before finally killing the other two men  
Staring at her, Ichigo watched as Ringo kneeled down next to him. 'Mommy, you can't die!' she sobbed, placing her hands on Ichigo's back, as she felt his heart start to slow.  
'You have to find Daddy and bring me back. Okay?' That was the last thing she said, as she started to disappear. The bracelets that were on her wrist released themselves from her and attached themselves to Ichigo's wrists, before disappearing themselves.  
As the world started to go black, Ichigo started to sob. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital wing of Squad 4.


	8. Chapter 8

Hollow child  
Chapter8

Unohana sat in her chair completely speechless. Byakuya, however, got up from his chair and grabbed Ichigo's hand, causing the younger man to squeak.  
He smirked at Ichigo as he started to rub Ichigo's stomach, settling Ringo down. "Good girl."  
Sniffling, Ichigo looked up at Byakuya, as the noble released his hands. "You're not going to kill her?" he whimpered.  
"Whoever tries will die by my hand!" Unohana snapped, receiving a wide smirk from Byakuya as he nodded in agreement, "but before I inform the other taichou's about this, I do need to finish your examination," Unohana said, as she forced Byakuya to sit near the top of the exam bed as Ichigo laid back down.  
Ichigo couldn't stop himself from squeaking as Unohana loosed the yukata that Byakuya had him wear. Flushing red, Ichigo turned his head towards Byakuya who was sitting next to him, as Unohana forced him to spread his legs before flinching. Not that it hurt at that particular moment, but having someone else other than your lover between your legs, even if it is a doctor, was awkward.  
"Not fun. Hmm…OWWWW!" Ichigo squealed as he squeezed his eyes shut. Byakuya's smirk also disappeared when he felt Ichigo squeeze his hand hard after grabbing his.  
About 20 minutes later, Unohana finished with the exam and smiled at Ichigo as she removed her gloves. "You'll be happy to know that we won't have to do a c-section to get to Ringo," she chimed, as she wrote down some information on his chart.  
Ichigo, glaring at a smirking Byakuya, tried to sit up. "Oh, you're not leaving here," she said looking at the carat-top, "and neither are you, Kuchiki-taichou," she added, causing the blacknette's head to snap in her direction. "Can't have you attacking Yamamoto-Soutaichou yet until I inform the other taichou's of what he has done. With that said she laid the chart down on the bedside table and headed out of the room.  
"You heard the woman," Ichigo said, moving the covers a bit. "Come here," he ordered with a soft smile. Smiling back, Byakuya climbed into the exam bed and proceeded to cuddle up with his strawberry.

AT THE TAICHOU MEETING –  
A man with dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and wearing a sakura-themed yukata looked around puzzled, as he noticed that Ichigo, Renji, nor Byakuya were present. For Renji, it was expected – his lovely wife had just given birth to twins a month ago.  
"Where's the kid?" a tall man asked, his spiked hair jingling as he looked around.  
"My brother-in-law is probably emptying his guts out," Toshiro answered as the room filling with puzzled looks before the white haired young man turned his attention to Unohana. "Unohana-taichou, can you please explain?" he asked as the medical taichou nodded and headed to the middle of the room.  
"As of today, Kurosaki-taichou will be going on to maternity leave."  
"WHAT?" a man with long white hair exclaimed, voicing what everyone was thinking.  
"Kurosaki-taichou is five months pregnant. Please make sure that his paperwork is delivered either to Kuchiki-taichou or to the Kuchiki Manor," she stated, looking at the fox-face taichou as he nodded. "Also, I'd like to file a 666444."  
"Huh? Against who?" came the question from a woman with two long black braids.  
Unohana's eyes went demonic and murderous as she turned her attention to the front of the room. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou, in place of Kurosaki Ichigo, taichou of the 14th, I hereby accuse you of assault, attempted rape, unfair treatment, and attempted murder," she snapped, as gasps filed the room before all their eyes were focused on the elderly man sitting at the front of the room.  
Toshiro glared before he drew. "You've really crossed the line." Before anything could happen, Zaraki got in between Toshiro and the head captain. "Out of my way, Kenpachi!"  
Zaraki grinned like a mad man drawing out his sword. "The only one allowed to beat the shit out of the kid is me!" he screamed before bringing down his sword.


	9. Chapter 9

Hollow child  
Chapter 9

As Kenpachi's blade was about to make contact, the older male dodged.  
"The order for termination was just. Kurosaki-taichou did not report in. Also, he was seen with two unknown arrancars," the Sou-Taichou stated, as a frown was now presently on Unohana's face.  
"That's a damn messed up report and you know it," the taichou in the sakura-themed yukata stated.  
"How so?"  
"Because everyone in this room knows that Nel didn't leave Ichigo-san for a minute while he was in Heuco Muendo. She has agreed to be the ambassador, and so with that, she can visit everyone here and she is well known around the Sereitei. I, myself, had a hard time detaching her from Ichigo's side when we were heading for the final fight with Aizen."  
As soon as the name left her mouth, Yamamoto smirked. "Really?" was all that came out of his mouth, before all the taichous present had their zanpauktos drawn.  
"Who are you? You are not our head captain!" Ukitake said, glaring at the old man sternly as he started to laugh.  
"You are all idiots!" The room filled with silence as the old man dissolved. Standing in the place of the head captain was a tall male with orange-brown hair, spiked in the back and the front was styled just like Aizen's.  
"I'll ask you again. Who are you and where is the real Sou-Taichou?" Ukitake snapped.  
"My dear sister can tell you that. Isn't that that, Ringo?" he sneered looking straight ahead. Everyone followed the stranger's gaze to see a girl with orange-black hair, whose body was completely transparent, begin to walk forward.  
"Koga, what are you doing here?" she snapped, her fangs beginning to show.  
"Well, I'm here for you and mother….and you tramp have disgraced our father."  
"BULL! We are only half-siblings….remember that, you bastard!" Ringo exclaimed loudly.  
"Tsk...Tsk. Do you really want me to kill everyone here like I did that stupid head captain of theirs?" Koga spat as he chuckled to himself at seeing the horror stuck on everyone's faces.  
"Oh god! Why did you do that?" Ringo asked, eyebrow raised.  
"That filth touched mother when only father should!" Koga growled.  
"Well, that's just too bad now. Daddy's already claimed mother. You're now shit out of luck!" Ringo mocked. Koga's face went pale before it filled with rage. Lunging forward, he went straight though Ringo since she was transparent. Ringo smirked as Koga tried again, before he finally called it her win and ran away. "Well, I better head back now." The room just stayed quiet as they watched Ringo disappear.  
"So that was Ichigo daughter. Wow!" Toshiro said, and Unohana nodded in agreement.

INFIRMARY –  
Ichigo sighed as he sat up with Byakuya's arms wrapped around his waist. Focusing on the bracelets, two wolves materialized in front of him. "Yami...Sora."  
The two wolves bowed before crawling over to Ichigo. "Yes, Momma," they whispered.  
"I need you to get the data from the lab. Can you do that?" Yami looked at Sora before both nodded and took off.  
"Hello, Mother." Ichigo jumped as he turned around, looking at the entrance of the room just to see a young man.  
"What? I don't have a son," Ichigo stated as a frown now graced his face with a sad look in his blue on black eyes.  
"Well, I don't care that father never told you, but even so, I have a present for you."  
Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he watched the younger man carefully. Byakuya started to stir when he heard Ichigo give a gagging noise.  
The poor strawberry was now officially ready to scream, throw up and pass out. The younger male had thrown Yamamoto-soutaichou's dead and mangled body to the floor. Normally, seeing a dead body wouldn't have bothered him, but being pregnant, having the stress, and couple that with high blood pressure equals ready to having an anxiety attack.  
Koga smirked, tilting his head to the side. Grinning like a cat at his mother's situation, he disappeared.  
Byakuya's gray eyes went wide as the smell of blood hit his nose. Looking over at Ichigo, he started to worry when he saw Ichigo upset. "Ichigo."  
Ichigo whimpered before pointing a shaky finger at the body on the floor. Instantly, Byakuya enveloped Ichigo into his arms as the younger male finally started to panic completely, his reaitsu spiking strongly. It was so strong that Yuzu, who was on the other side of the building doing her paperwork, felt it and headed towards it.  
"Ichigo, calm down. You'll hurt Ringo being all riled up like this," Byakuya stated, knowing by instincts that this would be the only way Ichigo would calm down. Ichigo's reaitsu finally started to lower before he gripped Byakuya's shikausho, burying his head. "Good boy," Byakuya cooed, running his hand though the orange locks.  
"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu called, running into the room but immediately froze in her track upon seeing the body on the floor. "SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER!" she yelled to her squad members. When a large group came in and started to deal with the body, Yuzu stepped around them, sighing.  
"Kuchiki-taichou, do you think you can carry Ichi-nii?"  
Byakuya nodded before noticing that Ichigo had passed out in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hollow child  
Chapter 10

Being followed by every taichou, Unohana frowned as she walked into the room that was supposed to be the one that Ichigo was in from earlier. But when she returned, she was informed of what happened just a few moments before the taichou meeting ended.  
Walking back out in the hall, she was met by Yuzu. The young woman led her and the other taichous to the room that she had moved Ichigo into. "Kuchiki-taichou," she said, as she entered the room smiling.  
Sitting in a rocking chair, Byakuya sat there with a sleeping Ichigo cuddled in his arm. "Hm," he said, as he looked up at the medical taichou with a small smirk on his face. Looking at the group behind her, a scowl replaced his smirk. "Well, if you have something to say, then say it," he said glaring.  
"Well, who would have thought?" Ukitake said grinning at the scene in front of them.  
"Momma." Everyone turned around at the voice to see two wolves walking in, one with a disc in its mouth and a tall, green-haired woman sleeping on the back of the other.  
"Nel!" a girl with bright pink hair cheered, running in and pouncing on the sleeping arrancar.  
"Huh?" Nel said, before falling off of Sora. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she smiled at the young girl. "Yachiru."  
The pink haired girl giggled as Nel smiled big. "When did you get here?" she asked, as she helped Nel stand back up.  
"Well…." Nel started, looking around before her gaze finally settled on the two wolves as they started to lick Ichigo's hand, causing the berry to stir from his sleep.  
"Ichigo, why do you have a dead person's bankai?" Nel asked seriously as Ichigo rubbed his amber eyes.  
"Yami, Sora….you got it," Ichigo cooed, petting the two wolves as he took the disc from Yami.  
"I asked you a question, Ichigo. Why do you have Ringo's bankai?" Nel asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
The room fell silent as Ichigo struggled to get out of Byakuya's lap. "Hello, Nel," he said before flinching. "Bad, Ringo. Now I'm starting to wonder if that man did mix some of his genes in," Ichigo said pouting.  
Gray eyes stared on in confusion with everyone else as Ichigo looked up from his noticeable baby bump to the man with an unusual helmet. "Mayuri, can you decode something?" Mayuri nodded, not being able to find any room to protest because of the looks he was getting from the other taichous in the room. "Good. Here then," Ichigo said, handing the scientist the disc. Once he had it, he walked over to one of the computers and started working.  
"Ichigo," Byakuya called over to younger male causing him to turn around and make eye contact. Unfocused amber with black sclera closed as Ichigo walked back over to his beloved and kissed the noble on the cheek. "Ichigo?" Byakuya called again.  
This time, Ichigo's eyes opened wide with confused amber eyes as he looked around the room. "What?" he asked before Unohana walked over to them.  
Taking a look at the younger taichou, she forced him to the bed that was three feet behind then. "Byakuya, that didn't look like stitching to me, that was more like blending," Unohana said as the noble nodded.  
Nel walked over to the two taichous. "Well, if Ichigo is pregnant, then it's no wonder. Beta hollows have to feed off other hollows or if they have a mate, they would get the reaitsu that is needed from them."  
Byakuya raised an eyebrow, slowly opening his mouth to get ready to speak before Mayuri cheered. "Finished!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hollow child  
Chapter 11

"This is such amazing fine work. I wish only I could have meet the man," Mayuri ranted, his fingers going a mile a minute.  
"Well, I see that Uncle Shiro ratted me out," Ringo's voice giggled, as she formed next to Ichigo smiling.  
"Ringo!" Nel cheered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl while she played with her hair.  
"Explain or Mayuri will," Unohana ordered.  
All Ichigo could do was stare at Byakuya. The noble's face was a mess of emotions as his eyes never left the girl sitting next to him.  
"Let him do it. I'm using too much reaitsu," Ringo said bluntly. Turing to her side, she smiled at Byakuya before disappearing.  
Unohana sighed as she turned to the scientist as he ooh'ed and aww'ed . The quiet medical taichou was starting to get pissed. "Start explaining."  
"Well, my dear…its seems that our dear Aizen had a thing for Kurosaki-taichou." Byakuya growled at this information, as Mayuri continued. "It seems his scientist was able to use hollow DNA to create a cell. Once that had been accomplished, Kurosaki-taichou's was added as the female genes, but they didn't use his DNA to impregnate it; instead they used the DNA of others as the male gene." Ichigo's head snapped sideways so he was staring wide-eyed at Mayuri as he continued with the explanation. "But it seems that his genes rejected all, except those belonging to Kuchiki-taichou, Grimmjow and Aizen." Byakuya growled as he walked over to the rapidly paling male on the bed. "He had two sons created and let his scientist practice on the two that weren't his."  
"So, are their names in that file, other than the one we know about?" Byakuya asked, puling Ichigo down so his head was resting in his lap.  
"Apparently, he took a liking to the only girl out of the bunch and named her, as well as his two boys, but the data doesn't say anymore than that."  
"Ummm, I know where that third son is," Nel stated hesitantly, looking at Ichigo.  
"It's not fair," Ichigo whined, causing everyone in the room to raise an eyebrow, but Byakuya knew what the younger male meant.  
"Yeah. You released Ringo, but your little boys were ignored and left asleep in those jars," Byakuya said softly, as Unohana's face fell.  
"No….." Ichigo cocked his head questionably.  
Nel looked at the ground. "He was dead in the container before we released Ringo. He was older…." she trailed off.  
"You…." was all Ichigo could get out as Nel nodded.  
"I had gone back after you left and broke the jar. He had no heart, not even a whole one. It looked like someone had placed him in there after chopping him in half," she finished, no longer able to look at anyone.  
"No wonder that Koga kid was bad mouthing Ringo," Toshiro said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Ukitake nodded before opening his mouth. "Well, he did have this strange idea that Kurosaki was his father's property." Ukitake flinched as he heard a growl.  
"Cool down," Shunsui said, tipping his hat up, looking at Byakuya.  
"It's not that bad. You're the only one that knocked the kid up anyways," Kenpachi laughed.  
"Were you two planning on hiding this till she was old enough to walk?" Soi-fon asked, glaring.  
"No. It's just too much," Ichigo whined, gripping his head.  
"I agree. All of you out before you cause him to go into early labor!" Unohana snapped, pushing everyone out of the room and closing the door. "Byakuya…" Ichigo hummed.  
"Hmmm…" the noble mumbled, rubbing the strawberry's head.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" Byakuya asked bewildered.  
"Ringo….." the young taichou mumbled.  
Byakuya glared, as he moved Ichigo to where he was pinned under the noble. "That has nothing to do with anything. You are giving me a beautiful heir and you. Most importantly, you gave me your heart, as I gave you mine. For that I am grateful," he said, kissing Ichigo on the lips softly.  
"You still want her?" Ichigo asked stunned.  
"Do I need to beat some sense into you once she's born?" Byakuya asked, as a stone cold mask fell upon his face. Ichigo simply shook his head no. "Good," Byakuya whispered, before claiming Ichigo's lips in a gentle kiss.  
"What are you planning?" Ichigo asked panting, after Byakuya released his lips.  
The only answer that the noble had for Ichigo was to capture his lips again, before he pulled the younger male into his chest. Rubbing small, comforting circles on Ichigo back, the sensations started relaxing him to the point that he started purring.

HUECO MUENDO –  
"THAT MAN'S NOT FATHER!" Koga roared, blasting a wall.  
"Calm my brother. You know that destroying father's palace won't change anything," a male voice said mockingly.  
"SHUT IT! I should have killed that old man the moment he placed his hands on mother," Koga continued to rant.  
"You're really slow today, aren't you?"  
"I SAID SHUT IT!"  
"Fine, I'll go play with Ran then."  
"You really fixed him? I thought he was missing some organs," Koga asked, as a young man with blue/white hair, growled as his fangs glinted in the moonlight.  
"Don't write me off that easily. My father was the Sixth Espada after all," Ran spat off, before gasping as a pair of lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.  
"You're weird," Koga chuckled as Ran blushed  
"What's it to you? You're a beta too," Ran growled before being dragged into the shadows.  
"Mother….." Koga mumbled, staring at the cloudy sky as the moon went in and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Hollow child  
Chapter 12

Byakuya chuckled as Ichigo cuddled into his side, a soft purr escaping his lips at random moments. By kami, the noble couldn't describe the level of bliss that he was in at this moment. The bliss that he felt was broken when he heard the click of the door. Looking up, he noticed Karin and Yuzu standing there. The twins looked excited about something as they beckoned the noble to come over. Byakuya reluctantly did so, causing a heartbreaking whimper to leave Ichigo's lips as he got free. "Yes?"  
Yuzu grinned really big at the noble as Karin did the talking. "Do you think you can bring Ichi-nii to the main hall in about 4 hours?" she asked with a smirk placed on her face as the noble nodded yes.  
“Good," Yuzu said smiling, grabbing Karin's hand running out of the room.  
Yuzu cheered as they made it back to the main hall. "Kuchiki-taichou is bringing nii-san in four hours so that gives us time to get finished." There was a joint cheer from everyone in the room as they started running around.  
"Ken-chan, can Nel and I help?" Yachiru asked with pleading eyes.  
"No. You two are to get a package from Yourichi for me," Unohana said as she gave the two young girls a slip of paper.  
"Urahara, get up now!" Yourichi snapped, popping the blond in the back of the head.  
"What is it now?" he said, groggily.  
"We're going to the Seretei." That was all the warning she gave, as Yachiru opened the gate under them.

FOUR HOURS LATER –  
Ichigo growled as he was pushed down the hallway. "Why can't I just walk there?" Ichigo whined, as Byakuya continued down the hall and Unohana smirked.  
"Cause we are going to the Main Hall and your body and mind need to relax for right now," Unohana said with finality.  
'He is going to love this…' Byakuya thought as his smirk grew to the point you would think he was smiling.  
Ichigo frowned harder as they reached the main hall. "SURPRISE!" everyone cheered as Byakuya pushed the wheelchair inside.  
Ichigo's jaw dropped as he looked around the hall at all the streamers, balloons, and a table full of boxes. "Wh-what's…going..on?" Ichigo as stuttering as Yuzu and Karin ran up, hugging him. "A baby shower," Yuzu whispered. Ichigo was speechless as the twins continued to hug him.  
"So, what do you think?" Rukia asked, as she walked over to the siblings. Shizuku was giggling in her arms, waving his little hands.  
Byakuya smirked as Ichigo just kept stuttering and rants incoherently, trying to find the words. "Thank You," was what he could come up with before flinching. "I get it," Ichigo snapped, poking his stomach.  
Laughter soon erupted throughout the hall as everyone watched Ichigo glare at his unborn daughter. "She really likes to pick on you, huh?" Renji asked grinning, rocking Homura who was sound asleep in his arms.  
"No. She wants me to feed her, and I just don't want to deal with Shiro right now," Ichigo huffed before flinching again.  
Kneeling down beside Ichigo, Byakuya chuckled as he rubbed Ichigo's stomach. "Bad girl," he said, but a frown hit his face as she gave a hard kick to his hand which caused Ichigo to yelp.  
"She's MEAN!" the younger man whined.  
Unohana frowned as she walked over to the young taichou. "Let me check real quick, okay?" Ichigo nodded yes, as Byakuya ruffled his hair. After a few short minutes, she looked back up to Ichigo and smiled. "That should fix it," she said. She smiled when she heard Ichigo start purring.  
"Well, then, Nii-san, I'm taking you over here!" Yuzu giggled. Ukitake and Shunsui grabbed Byakuya as the noble went to protect Ichigo as the younger male was trying to get back to Byakuya.  
"Yuzu, please…" Ichigo whined, panic clearly painted on his face.  
Unohana slapped the two taichous holding Byakuya back. "RELEASE HIM NOW!"  
Realizing it wasn't Unohana, they turned to see Nel steaming! She grabbed Ukitake by the shikausho.  
"We apologize, but you misunderstand. Yuzu has a more comfortable seat for him," Ukitake let the arrancar know.  
"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE HIM MISCARRY? UNMATED BETAS CAN'T BE SEPERATED FROM THEIR ALPHA!" Nel growled!  
Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's hand. "It's okay. I'm here now," he said to the beta, whose breathing was starting to slow down and get back to normal. The group that was gathered around them was worried out of their minds.  
"Nii-san, I'm sorry," Yuzu sobbed, as Byakuya ruffled Ichigo's hair gently.  
"It's okay, I didn't know either," Ichigo told his sister smiling, before kissing Byakuya on the cheek.  
"It didn't happen this morning. We had gone to your room and asked Kuchiki-taichou to leave your side so we could talk to him," Yuzu mentioned.  
Nel growled before showing her fangs. "Was Itysgo asleep?" When the two girls nodded yes, Nel sighed. "You two have to seal the mating so that this doesn't happen again." With that said, Nel grabbed Unohana and Yourichi. "You guys can have them back alter. We are fixing this problem tonight."  
Ichigo looked up at Byakuya confused before hearing Urahara laugh. "No worries, its not that difficult."  
Ichigo just nodded as Yuzu lead the two over to a rocking chair that was placed next to the table that was covered in presents.  
"I'm so sorry, Ichi-nii," Yuzu whined again, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.  
Ichigo groaned before pulling his sister into a hug. "I heard you already and told you it was okay." Wanting his sister out of her depression, he started to tickle her sides relentless, causing her to laugh loudly.  
"Okay, while he's getting her out of that dark cloud, what should we do first?" Karin asked, as Toshiro walked up, snaking his arm around her waist.  
"Well, how about we have them open their gifts, cause I believe that Ichigo will be more gunho for sleep than being here," Toshiro said as Ichigo's jaw dropped.  
Yeah, at 5 ½ months pregnant, his body was screaming at him to rest more. Byakuya smirked before ruffling Ichigo's hair, making a light purr escape the younger man. Everyone's attention was now on the expecting male before Byakuya stopped, causing Ichigo to realize what was going on and blushed. "Sorry, Karin, but your husband's right," Ichigo chuckled.  
Karin frowned before actually looking at her brother. How could she have missed the bags under his tired looking eyes, along with the way he sat? Karin face-palmed. "Sorry, Ichi-nii."  
"What's with all the apologies? I love you both for the thought and for doing this. How were you to know anything about how my body reacts now," Ichigo stated, arms crossed. He smiled as his little sister sighed.  
"Well then, how about we have you open your presents and then let you sleep," Shunsui said, tipping his straw hat up and smiling.  
Nodding before raising an eyebrow, Byakuya grabbed one of the presents, looking at the label. After reading it, he stepped away from Ichigo.  
"Kuchiki-taichou?" Karin asked as she stepped up before she read the label, nodding her head in agreement with the taichou.  
"I completely agree as well," Toshiro said from his wife's shoulder.  
Ichigo stared on in hurt by the conversation.  
"Ichigo, do you really want to risk our daughter's health by opening a gift from Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya asked.  
Ichigo's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a protective manner. Byakuya nodded before placing the gift back on the table. Once he had, Urahara frowned as he picked it up and moved it to one of the tables that were further away.  
"That one will be opened later," Byakuya said as he handed Ichigo a box with Kenpachi and Yachiru's name on it.  
Once Ichigo had opened the present, the whole room stared on in shock as Ichigo pulled out the blankets and three small dresses. Ichigo smiled as he fonded over the professional made blankets and giggled & cooed at the three beautiful dresses. "So, this is why you shooed me away the other day? Ichigo chimed, running his fingers over the hand-embroidered squad symbols on the blanket.

Kenpachi actually blushed before flashing a grin. "Yeah. Yachiru has a habit of damaging her clothes. Also, Unohana said I needed to find a stress reliever or be taken off active duty."  
"They're so cute, King," giggled Shiro, as he materialized next to Ichigo grinning.  
Ichigo jumped as he heard Shiro, but his jaw dropped as he saw the difference in his looks.  
"Huh?" Shiro asked, running a hand through his white hair. His skin looked completely human like, as did his teeth.  
"Wow…" Ichigo said stunned as Shiro crossed his arms.  
"Yep! After you give birth to my niece, we'll be two separate beings. I'll even have my own body," Shiro cheered, a big grin on his face. Byakuya raised an eyebrow before scowling as Shiro rubbed Ichigo's stomach, effectively drawing out a loud purr. "You're becoming more hollow, while I'm becoming more human. Who would have seen this coming?" Shiro asked, sitting on the floor smiling.  
"Well, most definitely not anyone here," Byakuya stated as Ichigo gripped his hand, successfully bring the noble back to his side.  
Shiro smirked as he replaced Byakuya in handing Ichigo his presents.  
The rest of the part went by without incident and there was only one other shocking present that came from Soi-fon.  
"I didn't know you knew how to make stuffed animals," Rukia squealed, joining Ichigo in cooing over the stuffed bear the younger male was now holding.  
'Thankfully, that was the last present,' Ichigo thought to himself as his eyelids started to feel heavy.  
"Oh no, you don't," Byakuya said, trying to keep Ichigo awake a bit longer but failing.  
Nel walked over to the two. "Well, then, since Ichi-mommy can't stay awake, let's get him back to bed."  
Byakuya smirked as she helped him get Ichigo back into the wheelchair before the two men headed back to the room that Unohana had set them up in.


	13. Chapter 13

Hollow child  
Chapter 13

Byakuya's jaw dropped as soon as Ichigo and he got back to their room. The room had been transformed…it now looked more like a honeymoon suite than a hospital room.  
Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his eyes before taking in their room. "Byakuya?" Ichigo wondered, catching the noble's attention.  
Picking up Ichigo bridal style, he walked over to the bed, laying him down gently. "Sleep," was all the noble said, rubbing Ichigo's head gently as the berry fell asleep.

{DREAM}  
Ichigo looked around frantically as he rushed though the black fog. "BYAKUYA! RINGO!" he cried out before he tripped. Feeling something damp wrap around his ankle, his skin turned pale as his mouth opened in a silent scream of horrific sorrow.  
"ICHIGO! Ichigo, wake up!"  
{DREAM ENDS}  
Amber eyes snapped open, as his chest heaved up and down heavily. Byakuya gently caressed Ichigo's sweat covered cheek, trying his hardest to calm him down.  
After a few minutes, Ichigo's breathing was under control and he rolled onto his side, breaking out into a heart wrenching sob.  
"Shhh…it's okay. It was just a dream," Byakuya cooed, bringing the younger man up to his chest so the younger man was now resting in the perfect spot to hear the noble's heartbeat.  
Ichigo sighed before he started to purr, causing Byakuya to smirk. Grabbing a note he had found before Ichigo scream, he quickly read it. Looking down at the younger man, his smirk stayed with him. "Ichigo…"  
Hearing his name called with so much shock, he looked up at his lover. "Is something wrong?"  
Byakuya's eyes turned to look at his berry's face fully, before claiming Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss.  
It felt like the world had frozen when Byakuya flipped their positions. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Byakuya started nibbling on his bottom lip, asking for entrance that he so desired.  
Ichigo was more than happy to so do, and the minute he did, Byakuya's skilled tongue was mapping out every crevice that his mouth had to offer. Mouths weren't the only things that were busy. A gentle hand from the noble worked the belt off of Ichigo's yukata, as Ichigo's nimble fingers slid off Byakuya's haori, humming in appreciation.  
When the need for air became needed, they separated for air, a single strand of saliva connecting them before it broke. Byakuya looked over his berry with lust filled eyes. "Kami, you're beautiful."  
Ichigo smirked as Byakuya slid off his gloves and shikausko. The vizard purred approvingly as his ran his hands over the noble's chest, causing the taicho to moan softly. Cupping the raven's face, he brought his down for a soft kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" Ichigo asked.  
Byakuya smiled softly, as he slid his hands slowly down Ichigo's chest. "Let me show you," chuckled Byakuya.  
(LEMON STARTS HERE – SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LETTERS IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ)  
Ichigo moaned as Byakuya's fingers opened his yukata the rest of the way, as the noble's mouth latched on to one of his nipples, nibbling and sucking gently. Byakuya could only smirk as Ichigo's back arched into the ministrations.  
Ichigo couldn't hold back the loud moan that erupted from him as Byakuya started to stroke his manhood. "Ah, Byakuya."  
Byakuya slowly kissed a trail from Ichigo's nipples to the younger male's stomach before thrusting his tongue into his navel, causing him to start panting harder. Ichigo flushed as Byakuya kissed his inner thigh before Byakuya coaxed him to turn over to his stomach.  
Ichigo shivered as Byakuya gripped his ass before giving a surprised squeak as the noble started licking his entrance teasingly. "AH!"  
Byakuya smirked before slipping his tongue into his berry, causing Ichigo to moan even more. Ichigo mewled as he tried to thrust back on Byakuya's skilled tongue, just to find out that Byakuya had a firm grip on his hips.  
Neither had noticed that their reiatsu started to blend together.  
Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream as Byakuya sheathed himself into his lover. "Ah, ah," Byakuya frowned before kissing Ichigo's neck and started to rub circles on his lover's hips.  
The young taicho blinked back tears as he bit his lips. 'Hurt,' he thought, as he tried to calm down and relax.  
"Sorry," Byakuya whispered, knowing that afterwards he would have to explain. Ichigo moved his head to the side, as pain-clouded eyes slowly closed as Byakuya started to whisper soothing words to the young vizard.  
Ichigo yelped when Byakuya started moving. The noble set a slow pace trying to draw out Ichigo's pleasure as he gently brushed against his lover's sweet spot with each thrust.  
The young taicho started to moan louder as Byakuya continued the gentle pace, before he felt the noble lean over his back just to start licking the back of his left shoulder.  
Byakuya rested his wrist in front of Ichigo's mouth as he bit into his berry's shoulder, drawing blood. Ichigo's eyes went wide as his instincts took over and he bit into Byakuya's wrist, drawing blood as well.  
With one well planned thrust, Byakuya hit Ichigo's sweet spot dead on and sent the both of them over the edge.  
Byakuya pulled out of his berry before shifting the younger male so he was lying on the noble's chest.

(LEMON ENDS)  
Ichigo glared pitifully at Byakuya as the older male grabbed the note that he was reading earlier and started to read it out loud.  
Dear Bya and Ichi,  
After what happened at the baby shower, I decided it was time for you to complete the mating tonight. Just to warn you, Ichi's not gonna be able to stand afterwards.  
The ritual is simple. You just have to have sex. There are three rules that you have to follow.  
Ichi can't pleasure Bya. Bya can only touch Ichi once and then after its all backside.  
Ichi can't be prepared unless it's by tongue.  
Bya has to bite Ichi's shoulder and Ichi has to bite Bya's wrist.  
That's all! See you tomorrow!  
Ichigo growled at Byakuya before jabbing him in the side. "You could have warned me! THAT HURT!"  
Byakuya smiled apologetically before kissing Ichigo on the forehead. The young taicho continued to glare before waves of warmth went through his body. "You thought I didn't know how to heal?" asked Byakuya after seeing the puzzled look on his mate's face.  
Ichigo purred as his eyes slowly started to close  
Byakuya was the first to wake up the following morning and he was in heaven. Why you might ask? Well, his gorgeous berry had found his way on top of the older male and was purring in his sleep. Ichigo started purring louder as Byakuya started to gently run his fingers through the orange locks.  
As Byakuya went to kiss Ichigo, he caught sight of a blue and white sakura tattoo on the shoulder that he had bitten the night before. Curiosity spiking, Byakuya pulled his hand away from Ichigo's hair to finally look at the red and black flames with specks of blue mixed in encircling his wrist.  
Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he became curious why the warmth beneath him was moving and were the feeling of amazement was coming from. Grey eyes met amber as Byakuya noticed Ichigo starting to wake.  
"Morning," Ichigo purred before he followed Byakuya's line of sight as the noble was looking back and forth from the tattoo to his berry. Ichigo's eyes widened before turning to look at Byakuya with confused eyes. Neither even looked up when Nel busted into the room.  
Nel blushed red as a rose at the sight of the males lying in bed with only a blanket covering them. The two unsuspecting males jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Two sets of eyes looked up surprised as they stared at Unohana as she smirked at the scene in front of her.  
"Nel said that it might be a good idea for me to give Ichigo a checkup," Unohana said before forwoning when she caught sight of blood on Ichigo's visible leg.  
Byakuya nodded as he moved Ichigo off his chest, a ping of hurt hitting him as he grabbed his top and pants from the floor.  
Unohana walked over to a cabinet, grabbing a few jars and tools before heading back over to Ichigo. "Lay on your back, Ichigo."  
Ichigo frowned as he did what he was told. Byakuya smiled gently at him as he sat behind the berry, placing his mate's head in his lap.  
Unohana smiled before forcing Ichigo to spread his legs. When she saw the damamge done, it made her glare at the two males as she opened one of the jars she had grabbed. "It's cold. Thought I would warn you."  
Ichigo nodded as he yelped when he felt the coldness. When he felt the discomfort, he whimpered. 'Take them out.'  
Byakuya looked down as his mate confused, after he heard Ichigo's voice and the uncomfortable feeling in his lower back. Sighing, Byakuya leaned down, kissing Ichigo on his forehead after he heard the younger male whimpering.  
Ichigo started sobbing as Unohana continued. 'Stop!'  
Byakuya frowned as he heard the voice again, this time 100% sure it was Ichigo's. He started ruffling Ichigo's hair before he saw the tears falling from his berry's eyes. Finally, the last straw was when Ichigo gripped Byakuya's hand tight when a very nerve wrecking pain shot up his back. "ENOUGH!"  
Unohana jumped out of her concentration, finally seeing Ichigo's pain ridden face and noticing the death glare that Byakuya was directing at her while he was panting hard.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou, but I have to apply this cream to all the tears or there could be side-effects," Unohana tried to explain, only to receive a growl from Byakuya pulled Ichigo into his arms.  
Nel grinned huge as she walked over to the two males after Unohana tried to grab Ichigo, only to get a second warning growl. "Bya, you want to fix up Ichi-momma, right?" asked Nel childlishly.  
Byakuya raised an eyebrow, taking a deep breath before loosening the death grip he had on Ichigo.  
Nel's smile grew as she gripped the older male's right hand before placing it on the blue and white tattoo. Ichigo purred as the two tattoos started to faintly glow. Byakuya hummed his approval as Nel stepped away to stand next to Unohana. "Retsu-san, I don't think you are going to allowed near Ichi-momma again," Nel said, causing the older woman's head to snap in her direction.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Nel turned to the older woman with slitted eyes. "Casue in Bya's mind, you caused harm to his mate and didn't care." Unohana's eyes widened in realization before frowning hard;  
"But when Ringo starts to be born, you should be," Nel chimed, walking out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Hollow child  
Chapter 14

Yuzu frowned as she walked into her brother's room. It had been a month since the baby shower and Ichigo was stuck in the Squad 4 Infirmary for the rest of his pregnancy.

((FLASHBACK))

12 hours earlier  
Ichigo whimpered as he emptied his stomach for the fifth time that day. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already in the infirmary, he was certain that Byakuya would have forced him to go.  
"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked as she helped the pregnant male back to his feet.  
Just as soon as he straightened up, he clutched his stomach, doubling over in pain. The door flew open as Byakuya sprinted in just as Ichigo hit the floor.  
Orihime stood in pure panic as Byakuya lifted Ichigo up and rushed over to the bed, placing him down gently. Looking over at the girl, he simply said, "Get Unohana!" Orihime nodded before taking off. The noble rested his head on the bed next to Ichigo's, simply watching the younger male's chest rise and fall unsteadily.  
Yuzu ran in with Hanataro by her side. Once at Ichigo beside, they started working on easing Ichigo's pain. Five minutes later, Unohana ran in with Orihime behind her. Looking up at her captain with worried eyes, Yuzu gave her report. "We got Nii-san stable, but…." Yuzu didn't get the chance to finish her statement since Unohana started to examine Ichigo.  
After a few minutes, Byakuya released the breath he was holding as he saw amber eyes start to slowly open.  
"Kurosaki!" Ichigo looked up at the older woman before flinching.  
"Nii-san, are you okay?" Yuzu asked, rubbing his arm.  
Ichigo looked up at this sister before opening his mouth. "Just didn't expect that."  
Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the calm answer his mate gave. "So you knew this was going to happen?"  
Ichigo nodded before flinching. "But I'm only 6 ½ months. Isn't this a lil too early for Ringo to be born?" asked Ichigo, rubbing his baby bump gently. Looking to Unohana, she nodded in acknowledgment.  
Hearing a giggle from the doorway, everyone looked over to see Nel standing there. "Actually, in hollow terms, it's not. You're actually late since a hollow pregnancy only lasts 5 months" Nel said, walking over to Ichigo, rubbing his stomach lovingly. Ichigo purred when Nel started to nuzzle his stomach.  
After about 10 minutes of Ichigo's purring, Unohana had to find out something that was bothering her. "Why aren't you trying to kill her?"  
Byakuya looked at the captain confused at first, but then he simply smiled. "She's Ichigo's cub. I have no right to stop her." Unohana's jaw dropped as the noble stared at the two young hollow hybrids. "Plus, he's happy." With that said, the stone cold mask was back in place.

"Bya's right! Ichi-momma adopted me, so now I'm his cub," Nel giggled, as she placed her ear to Ichigo's belly.

((FLASHBACK ENDS))

Yuzu frowned even harder as she watched her brother sound asleep in his bed. "Great! I wake him up and then he goes right back to sleep!" she mused before, before releasing a big sigh. "Nii-san," Yuzu chimed as she shook the sleeping orangette's shoulder, which did nothing to wake him.  
Yuzu was about to give up on waking him when Ichigo gave a sleepily whimper. Just then, Byakuya walked in with Unohana close behind. The two walked over to the bed, but all of a suddenly, Ichigo yelped out, grabbing Byakuya by the arm as he peered through pain clouded eyes. "Hn," he groaned.  
Byakuya frowned as he helped Ichigo sit up. As the noble sat down next to his mate, his grey eyes widened in shocked horror. "CRAP!" he snapped. "I'm sorry I didn't notice," he whispered, kissing Ichigo on the forehead.  
"It's….o-okay," Ichigo panted before squeezing Byakuya's hand tight.  
"Ichigo, breathe," Unohana ordered after giving orders to Yuzu.  
"What..what d-do y-you think I'm…hmmm….ow..hmmm….." Byakuya gently rubbed Ichigo's back, as Unohana started shifting the sheets on Ichigo's legs so she could get a better look.  
"Okay, Ichigo, on the next contraction, I want you to push. Okay?" Unohana said.  
Ichigo nodded as the next one hit him and he did as he was told. "You're doing great," Byakuya assured him, wiping his brow with a damp cloth. He flinched as Ichigo gripped his other hand so tight, that he thought the bones would be broken.  
"DAMN IT! AHHHH….AH…HMMMMM," Ichigo screamed in pain.  
"Come on, Ichigo, just one more big push!" Unohana ordered. A few minutes passed of Ichigo pushing before Unohana smiled as the sounds of a crying baby filed the room. She wrapped Ringo in a towel, handing her to Yuzu to get cleaned off. "Ok, let's get this bleeding under control now." Her usual calm and happy mask suddenly fell at the sight of the growing blood stain.  
"ICHIGO!" Byakuya exclaimed, as the orangette's grip loosened.  
"By..aku…ya," Ichigo whispered before succumbing to the unconsciousness.  
"YUZU!" Unohana screamed as Ichigo's skin turned pale.  
The younger woman placed her niece down before running out of the room to get more supplies.  
A large group sat outside Ichigo's room, waiting to be let in after seeing Yuzu run in with two jars, towels, and panicked look on her face.  
"I wonder if Ichigo is alright?" Rukia asked, rocking Shizuka back and forth as his crying become louder as time went on.  
Nel fell to her knees. Everyone's attention shifted to her for a moment as the young arrancar started to cry.  
Isshin slumped against the wall he was standing next to before sliding down to the floor.  
The group fell into despair before watching as Unohana walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Hollow child  
Chapter 15

 

"Is Ichigo okay?" Rukia asked, jumping up from her chair.  
"He should heal up as long as he doesn't move around too much. He's lost to much blood, so I'm not sure when he'll be able to go home or even have visitors anytime soon," the medical taichou stated, as she headed for her office.  
Byakuya frowned as he watched Ichigo's chest rise and fall unstable. The noble sighed heavily, realizing how close he came to losing his precious strawberry. Suddenly, everything went dark.  
Koga smirked as he watched the noble slump over unconscious. "Too easy," Koga chuckled, as he looked at the sleeping body of his mother. "We're going home," he said softly, picking up Ichigo. Looking over his should, he smiled as he watched Ran picked up the pink bundle, smiling softly. "Let's go."  
As Ran walked into the Arrancar base, he smiled gently at his half-brother before sitting down next to him, holding Ringo close since she was sound asleep. "She hasn't changed," the older male said, as he nuzzled Ran's cheek. "Where's Koga?"  
"He took mother to his room. I think I better take our baby sister to bed and make sure though." The older brunette nodded as Ran walked away towards the room that Koga went too.  
Once at the room, Ran opened the door to their mother's room before a frown fell on his face.  
"He won't wake up," Koga whined as Ran placed Ringo in the crib next to the bed.  
"Well, Mother did lose a lot of blood when he gave birth to Ringo," Ran said before looking up as their older brother walked into the room. "Yusuke, I think you're going to have to do something."  
Yusuke sighed before placing his hand over Ichigo's chest. A green light encased the orangette for a few minutes and then dissolved. "Mother should be up in a few hours."  
Koga grinned like a Cheshire cat at the news before heading for the door.  
"Where are you heading off too?" Yusuke asked.  
Koga turned around smiling before opening his mouth. "To make mother some food. He'll probably be starving when he wakes up." Yusuke nodded in agreement as Koga dashed off.  
"Our little Koga is growing up," Ran faked cried once his baby brother was a good distance away.  
"Well, we can spoil Mother and Ringo, if that helps," Yuskue said, resting his head on his fist after taking a seat on the bed.  
"That works," Ran chimed, walking over so he could sit on Yusuke's lap.  
A few hours later, Ichigo groaned as his eyes opened. Trying to sit up, he gave an undignified yelp as the pain between his legs shot up his spine. He was suddenly surrounded by two males. "Who are you two?" Ichigo asked hoarsely.  
"Shh, Mother. Just try to relax," Ran soothed, smiling down at Ichigo as the orangette looked at the younger male with a confused look.  
"To answer your question, that can wait. Koga went to go get you some food," Yusuke said, just as Ringo gave a deafening cry, catching everyone's attention.  
"Oooohhhh, she's hungry too," Ran cooed while Yusuke walked over to the crib, picking up their baby sister. Ran helped Ichigo sit up before Yusuke placed Ringo into their mother's arms.  
"She's so small," Ichigo cooed, rocking Ringo gently. "Ummm," Ichigo started, "how do I feed her?" he asked, blushing.  
Ran patted Ichigo on the shoulder reassuringly before taking Ringo from him. "Just slid down your sleeve and place her to your chest just like any other female." Ichigo's blush darkened as he followed the instructions that Ran gave him. "You'll have to coerce her if she refuses," Ichigo raised an eyebrow, confused. "You'll have to use a finger to nudge her lips…that's all," Ran finished, as Ichigo gave it a try.  
Yusuke and Ran chucked as Ichigo shivered once Ringo started feeding. "This feels weird."  
Yusuke smirked at the response before chuckling some more. "You'll get use to it." He watched as Ichigo pouted before removing Ringo from his chest. "Cause Ran did," Yusuke added, nuzzling Ran's neck lovingly.  
"Hey, that was a long time ago!" Ran protested.  
Ichigo chuckled as Yusuke and Ran continued to bicker and complain back and forth till the door opened.

"I have food," Koga said, placing the huge tray at the foot of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's stomach gave off a loud growl at the sight of the food in front of him. "Go ahead and eat," Koga cheered, handing Ichigo some fruit.  
Ichigo smiled before taking a bite out of the strange food. "This is good," Ichigo chimed before humming and purring.  
"Good to see you happy," Yusuke said, as he handed Ran some food as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Hollow child  
Chapter 16

Raikia frowned after waiting an hour for her brother. Now her passions was wearing thin.  
"take it easy kings probable got him glued to the chair next to his bed" Shiro reasoned Karin nodding in agreement "Shiro -nii why aren't you with them" Karin asked watching as Shiro stared at her confused. "isn't it obvious " the white haired man asked the whole group shaking their heads in the negative  
"if I was in there one it'd be under mining kings mate and two I'd be no help his pain would be projected on me at the same time as he would be in it."  
"so you'd be useless" Renji stated before biting his lip tears in his eyes. Raikia glared out the corner of her eyes at her husband "wimp"  
Byakuya gowned as his mind broke from its fog. His hands automatically reaching for Ichigo; the nobles mind instantly became clear once his hand made contact with nothing. "Ichigo" Byakuya called before he stood the chair he was sitting in crashing to the ground in his hast. The room door opened Unohana walking in her noise in Ichigo's files. Unohana looked up when she didn't get a greeting. "Kuchiki-taichou" she asked before her eyes landed on the empty hospital bed. Her confused face going murderess;  
"what's going on here" Shiro asked poking his head in to the room "KING!" the group jumped as they felt two murderess energies spike before a third join them.  
The group looked in to Ichigo's room shocked. Byakuya scolded as Shiro rushed him pinning the captain to the rooms back wall  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" Nel went wide eyed as Shiro pulled back his fist "STOP" Byakuya and Shiro looked at the door way in shock as Nel looked at them her tears falling freely a piece of paper in her hands .  
"Where you find this" Unohana asked taking the paper from her before reading.  
"Well this is a relief and something to worry about all in one" Unohana said signing the whole room placing they eyes on her waiting for her to continue  
"it seems Ichigo's other kids mom napped him"  
Unahara said surprising Nel to the point she jumped out of her skin.  
"Well some ones jumpy today" Yuzu said staring at Nel as the green haired girl signed.  
Byakuya shivered as Unohana and Unahara started talking about ways to get Ichigo back. "hey, byu does ichi-momma feel uncomfortable" Nel asked looking at the noble knowingly. Byakuya raised an eye brow before smirking "ahah so he's okay" Nel chimed everyone's attention now on the two.  
"what? How do you know this" asked Renji glaring Nel down  
"cause does byu look like he's ready to bolt and go on a killing spry" Nel asked pointing to the all to calm male. Renji nodded before looking at his former captain, seeing as he had been promoted to captain of another squad shortly after the twins were born.  
"Mates can feel what each other feels. If ichi-momma felt threaten or uncomfortable we wouldn't be standing here talking." Nel defended before walking out of the room. Byakuya watched Nel leave curiosity kicking in causing him to follow.  
Nel walked all the way to the squad four court yard before heading for a tree. Byakuya frowned as she pulled out a bracelet and put it on.  
"what are you doing" the noble asked Nel flinched spinning on her heals before he pinned her to the tree.  
"Damn it" Nel snapped  
"Why are you helping them?"  
Nel glared "your doctors are stupid Ran and Yusuke would have had ichi-momma up and smiling only a few minutes after Ringo was born"  
"so you know more then you let on , spill" Byakuya ordered  
"come with me and see for yourself. You can feel it can't you that ichi is feeling 10x better right"  
The noble frowned as Nel looked at him waiting. "well it seems you need time so I'll go deal with them then be back in three days its up to you" she finished before disappearing.


	17. Chapter 17

Hollow child  
Chapter 17

Nel sighed as she walked in to the arancar old HQ "HELLO ANYONE HERE" Koga frowned as he watched the girl walk farther in before disappearing.  
"Hey Ran you have a visitor" Ran looked up confused before looking back at Ichigo  
"Well I guess Koga will have to get your food" Ichigo smiled before nodding as the two walked out  
"How long will aniki's spell work" Koga asked frowning  
"As long as we don't do anything to hurt mother, we'll still be his family"  
Yusuke waved as the two other males came into view "why aren't you with mother  
Ran frowned as he looked at Koga "come to think of it whose the visitor" Koga gawke  
"wow some mother you are" Koga said pouting as he ran off leaving the two older males confused before Ran spun around at the sound of a Childish squeal  
"MAMA! PAPA!" Yusuke smirked as Ran hit the ground a green haired girl's arms wrapped around his neck  
"Well look at what the winds blow in" Yusuke said jokingly "not funny papa" Nel said pouting  
"I thought the plan was for me to get Ichi-mama to come home with me not for you to kidnap him" Nel growled looking at the older male with anger "sorry little one but we had to act fast" Nel crossed her arms pouting well Yusuke helped Ran get up "so how bad is everything over there" Ran asked reaching out a hand to his little girl  
"well I failed and Bya was almost in my trap, but I did convince him to meet me in three days to see if he wants to join us" Nel said pouting  
"we're going to have a meeting once Koga gives mother his food and you're going to tell us why you let mother mate with that noble" Yusuke growled Nel looking at the ground. "okay"  
Nel sat quietly as Yusuke glared at her "sorry I was moving Ringo so she was closer to mom" Koga chimed siting down next to Nel.  
"now start explaining Nel" Ran ordered watching as Nel took a deep breathe  
"well you all know that Bya is aunty Ringo's papa" the three man nodded " I didn't want ichi-mamma to lose her and that's what almost happened at the baby shower" Nel finished her eyes on the ground. Yusuke released a sigh as Ran wrapped his arms around Nel "it's okay we understand" Koga chimed patting Nel on the head.  
after Nel left  
Byakuya walked back into Ichigo's room the large group still talking as Karin walked over to the noble glaring "where did Nel go" the question creating a eerie silence as everyone waited for the answer  
"I send her to look for Ichigo in Haco Mundou" the noble lied  
"Okay, but nii-san is what she said true that Ichigo's okay" Rukia asked watching her brother as he closed his eyes "yes, he's only a little uncomfortable but it's from me not being there" he stated now wishing he had taken Nel's offer.  
"Well we need to think of a plan to get them back" Renji said nodding to everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Hollow child  
Chapter 18

3 days flow by fast as Byakuya thought about what to do. 'Ichigo'  
Koga and Ran raced into Ichigo's room after hearing there mother scream. The orgentte siting up shaking as he gasped for air " Ran I got mom check on Ringo" Koga ordered walking over to Ichigo before pulling him into a hug "shushu it okay we're here for you" Koga cooed gentle rubbing Ichigo's back.  
"where's Byakuya" Ichigo asked gripping the brunettes shirt " WHERE?" Ichigo asked tears falling from his eyes. Yusuke frowned as he walked into the room " Nel's picking him up today, here" Ichigo smiled gentle as he took the warm cup of milk "thanks"  
Yusuke smiled kneeling down "your our mother this is nothing" the older brunette stated watching as Ran walked over holding an awake Ringo "she's worried about you" the younger male said siting so Ringo could run her hands over Ichigo's face "hi sweetie, sorry to scary you" Ichigo cooed.  
The three men shared a look as they watched Ichigo rock Ringo back and forth in his arms, a glaze set of honey brown eye looking at their little sister unseeingly  
Nel smirked as she landed outside the Kuchiki estates before searching for Byakuya the noble walking out right in front of her griping his arm as blood drizzled down from a cut on his shoulder "BYA!" Nel cried as the noble jumped out of the way, barely, as arrows left the house  
"well it seems you have some skills there" a familiar voice chuckled drawing Nel's attention  
"it's not possible uncle killed you" Nel squeaked as a white haired old man walked out into view  
"well look what we have here" Yamomotto snapped glaring the green haired girl down as she grabbed Byakuya. The older man changing shape as they heard footsteps  
"Want to see if they can tell us apart" Byakuya's eyes went wide as he looked into identical copy's  
. "bya we need to get out of here" Nel whispered as a portal appeared behind them  
"oh no you don't. MAN!" the fake screamed as Nel got the real noble though "TANCHOU" the group howled swords draw as the fake put on a pained mask "get the intruder" he order as Nel jumped though closing the portal.  
"FETCH UNOHANA-TABCHOU"  
Nel signed in relief as they landed in the main hall of the arrancor old HQ. "PAPA" Nel screamed the older brunette racing into the room "Nel what happened" Koga asked glaring at the still bleeding noble as his older brother got to work on his arm. "Well, when I got to his house bya was being attacked by what looked like that old bastard"  
" THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I MADE SURE TO KILL HIM THOROUGHLY" Koga snapped before turning around as he heard footsteps "BYAKUYA" Ichigo's voice cried Ringo in his arms as he raced over to the noble, Ran right behind him.  
"Mother started freaking again, so I just brought him with me."  
"Love, are you okay" Ichigo asked fussing as Byakuya looked at him completely enchanted  
"Yes" was all the noble could get out eying his mate. Ichigo's hair had grown to a little past his shoulders and the blue vine that had only lightly surrounded the blue sakure mating mark now could be seen as two vines curled at the orginettes collarbone.  
"The beta genies kicked in after him being here a day" Ran chimed answering Byakuya's unspoken question.  
"Ringo look it's your daddy" Ichigo cooed two Grey orbs jumping to the small gold ones' looking back at him as the infant started to giggle. "There done" Yusuke chimed a pleased look on his face as Ichigo smiled at him.  
"That's my boy" Ichigo chuckled making the oldest brunette blush.  
"Aren't you proud too Byakuya" Ichigo asked smiling 'what' "yes very" Byakuya said playing along Ran released the breathe he was holding after hearing the noble "okay mother you need to go back to bed" Ran said happy that the noble didn't try to correct Ichigo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hollow child  
Chapter 19

"Ichigo why don't you go back to sleep" Yusuke frowned as Ichigo knelt down kissing Byakuya on the cheek.  
"Okay, but if he's not there in an hour I'll hunt you down got it" the noble could only smirk as he watched who he assumed was Ichigo's oldest son nodded causing Ichigo to smile before walking away Koga next to him.  
"So what have you done to him" Byakuya asked a blank mask on his face as Ran helped the noble stand up.  
"I rearranged his memory so that he believes that we have always been there" Yusuke growled his black eyes narrow  
"We just want what Aizen denied us" Ran answered before Byakuya could ask. The noble sighed just to look-thoroughly at the two young men. Yusuke looked every bit Ichigo's son minus his brown hair and black eyes which seemed to make you wander if he wasn't Byakuya's instead of Aizen's. While Ran on the other hand there was no way of mistaking him not for Grimmjow son with his sky blue hair and cat shaped eye's, yet he had Ichigo's honey brown eyes as well as the organnette's serious look.  
"Am I going to be locked up or do I get to walk around free" Byakuya asked his mask falling when Yusuke raised his hand to his chin like he was thinking just to crack a smile.  
"Of course you're staying cuffed to mother's side. We want a family not a mother ready to kill any one that walks through the door" the brunette said gesturing for the noble to follow them to Ichigo's room.  
"I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN TILL HE'S IN THIS ROOM" the three males heard as they rounded the corner to Ichigo's room a soft chuckle leaving Byakuya's lips as he watched Koga run out of the room a pillow right behind him. "MOM" the youngest male whined as he dodged another pillow. A look of relief on his face as soon as he saw the noble "DAD HELP" Koga screamed dodging one more pillow the noble frozen in place as he stared at the younger male. Ran laughed knowing that Koga had no idea that he had let the word slip.  
"BYAKUYA" Ichigo called rushing out of his room before grabbing the still frozen noble.  
"Love, are you okay' Ichigo asked tilting his head to the side as he watched as Byakuya blinked down at him.  
"I'm perfectly fine love. You on the other hand…" Ichigo actually had the brains to looks at the ground with guilt.  
"…Should be resting" the noble finished before running a gentle hand thought Ichigo's hair. Ichigo let out a pleased purr before turning around and heading back to bed.  
"Let's all get some sleep and tomorrow we can talk about what's going on" Yusuke said smiling as Byakuya nodded in agreement.  
Back in soul society  
Unohana frowned as she poked and prodded the cuts on Byakuya's arm confused to why it wasn't bleeding.  
"Kuchiki you will be staying here overnight" the medical taichou said a strange feeling of distrust rising in the pit of her stomach as she watched the man sigh just for him to lay down. Unohana frowned as she walked out of the room. Something was off she just couldn't place it but something was defiantly not adding up. Unohana walked in to the meeting hall everyone present now staring at her. "so what happened" Kenpachi asked everyone's curiosity at an all-time high "well Kuchiki -taichou said that Nel and two other man opened a gate in to his garden" Toshiro raised an eye brow "is that all" sou-fon asked frowning as Unohana looked even more pissed "he said after the group had walk into the moon light he say that one of the two man was Ichigo" the room was filled with gasps "BULL" Renji snapped  
"I will have to agree. From what I know from vizards once mated neither one can attack nor stand by and watch the other be attacked" Mayuri said a hand on his chin  
"That's why I have isolated Kuchiki-taichou, much of his report don't make sense to me at all. So I believe that he must be under some kind of drug. Once I have it out of his system I will ask him again what happened and see if there's anything that might help." The gathered taichou's nodded in agreement before leaving except Toshiro, Kenpachi and Renji who stayed behind.  
"There's something wrong here" Renji stated as Kenpachi nodded in agreement.  
"You think?! KING WOULD NEVER ATTACK BYAKUYA!" Shiro's voice echoed as he walked over to the three remaining men in the meeting hall. "Because of the mating?" Toshiro asked just to get a look that said 'yeah right'.  
"Even before then. When I was first formed he forced me back in cause he didn't want to hurt or truly fight his beloved noble. Not that he realized it back then" Renji placed his hand under his chin and thought for a moment before opening his mouth  
"why don't we go see how true everything is right now" Toshiro frowned before watching Shiro smirk in agreement "yeah, if they're in Hueco Mundo it will be easy for me to find King" the half hollow said before opening a portal behind himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Hollow child  
Chapter 20

Ichigo groaned as he snuggled closer into the warm body next to him. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckled as he watched Ichigo bared his head deeper into the noble's chest. The noble smirk growing to that of a smile as he looked around Ichigo's room to his surprise the room looked nothing like the sterile unfeeling white the ex-HQ was once known for.  
Instead the walls now had a blue shy with white cloud that as you looked down it met with realistic looking painted bushes, and beautiful green vines hang from the ceiling. On the far wall running an inch below the ceiling before ending mid-way from the bottom of the wall was a thin window. Ringo sound asleep in a small oak crib.  
The noble could honestly say that the three males had done a great job on the room. The feeling of being in a peaceful garden caused the noble to relax into the embrace of his mate.  
For once the need to be working had retreated from his mind.  
Ichigo was so happy to be cuddled up to his mate that he actually frowned as the sounds of whimpers started coming from the crib next to them.  
Byakuya hummed as be slowly escaped the gripe Ichigo had on his arm.  
"it's okay" the noble cooed gentle picking up his daughter her eyes looking at him curiously as she waved her hands trying to feel his face. "Well it seems I'm not wanted anymore" Ichigo said yawning causing Byakuya to turn around and smirk at his berry  
"What do you think about that Ringo" Byakuya asked the infant in his arms as she giggled reaching out to Ichigo.  
"Really" the noble ask slowly walking over to sit next to a now pouting Ichigo. Ichigo smiled as Byakuya kissed his cheek. Ringo giggling in between them before being placed in Ichigo's arms;  
"She's got your personality" Ichigo chuckled looking at the now pouting and fussy infant in his arms  
"I think someone's hungry" Koga's voice chimed peeking his head in to the room  
"Hey I knocked" the brunette said in response to Byakuya's glare.

"Yeah someone is" Ichigo cooed undoing the top four buttons on his shirt.  
Byakuya watch curiously as Ichigo placed their daughter to his chest.  
The small infant eating happy with only a small groan leaving Ichigo's mouth  
"Still hurts" Ran asked a tray of food in his and Yusuke's arms. "A little" Ichigo groaned as Ringo let go of his chest before rested her on his should to burp her. Byakuya's eye never leaving the scene in front of him  
"Byakuya is something wrong" the berry asked noticing the vexed look on the nobles face  
"yes, I don't know if I should kiss you or kick everyone out" Byakuya said emotionless mask on as Ichigo flushed red. The three other men in the room busted out laughing as Byakuya pulled Ichigo into his lap Ringo still in his arms.  
Four days later Outside the HQ  
"WE'RE HERE FINALLY!" Renji cheered as Shiro glared the red haired Tanchou down.  
"Shut up! You trying to give us away" Toshiro snapped looking at Kenpachi as the man stared blankly at the building in front of them  
"hey Kenpachi you okay" Renji asked now noticing the blank look on the other Tanchou's face.  
The tall man just started walking away not a word said. The three other man just gawking as there comrade walked through the front door.  
Same time throne room  
Ichigo frowned as he walked into the throne room Koga trailing behind him slowly.  
"Hey Yusuake there's something wrong with Koga" Ichigo called as he watched his youngest son sway on his feet. Byakuya and Ran only looking up from their books after hearing Ichigo's oldest son take off from his chair and Ichigo's panicked voice "KOGA"

Four sets of eye were now on the unconscious male in his older brother's arms.

"What Happened?"  
"I don't know 1 minute he was helping me with Ringo then the next he's wobbling and shacking" Ichigo cried as Byakuya and Ran run over to the three at the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Hollow child  
Chapter 21

Yusuake signed as he tucked his youngest brother in and headed out to the hall way; where two worried parents and a more understanding but still worried brother stood together waiting for him.  
"Is he going to be okay" Ichigo asked chewing on his bottom lip. Byakuya hummed rubbing comforting circles into his mates back his clouded grey eyes the only sign that he too was worried sick.  
"Koga will be fine… as long as we can stay away from him for the next few hours" Yusuake said pointing to himself then to Byakuya frowning "Why just us" the noble asked raising an eye brow  
"Because he's an unmated nor claimed beta going through prolonged separation and even if we are claimed alpha's he will still try to get us to use him for less them a better work since he has not yet had any type of mate this whole time" he answered running a hand thought his brown locks tiredly. Byakuya nodded in understanding before running his hand though Ichigo's hair. Trying to calm his worried mate  
"Why don't we go back to the throne room" Ran asked signing as he turned away from the group closer to Koga's room.

With the others

Kenpachi was weirding out his comrades even more than usual as he walked without a sound escaping him and a possessed look on his face "why don't we split up" Renji asked finding that following the 11th squad captain was not going to help them find their friend any faster  
"I agree king is in the other direction I can sense him" Shiro exclaimed ready to bolt to where his once-host now was.  
"I think I'll head with you both" Toshiro huffed walking in the direction that Shiro had pointed to.  
"Fine, Kenpachi seems to have something else on his mind let's get Ichigo" Toshiro answered watching the bell clad captain ignore them and continue walking. Renji shuck his head as they headed for their missing friend. It only took them ten minutes to make it to the room.  
"Hey Shiro can you sense Ichigo" Renji asked reaching for the door handle before freezing.  
"YUSUKE KURASAKI YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT BOOK BACK OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT" a feminet yet male voice screamed causing all three men to rush in. The sight that greeted them was both confusing and horrifying; a blue haired male was being held back by an amused looking Byakuya while a brunette male held an old book up in the air while Ichigo stayed seated in a rocking chair laughing with a small pink bundle cradled in his arms.  
"…King?" Shiro called staring at the sight that greeted them confused as it gave off a sense of family and safety causing even more confusion.  
"Guys what are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked walking over with a smile on his face  
"Ichigo we came to save you" Renji answered becoming more confused as Byakuya quick stepped over to the berry wrapping his arm around his waist protectively  
"And why is he here? We left him in the squad four's infirmary under Unohana's watch?" Toshiro snapped this whole situation causing his patients to grow short.  
"What are you guys going on about you all said it was a good idea to see your godsons and have them help with their new sister" Ichigo chimed cooing at the little girl in his arms. Renji frowned as he watched the two males behind the couple stiffen them relax.  
"Whose godson's" Toshiro asked his eyes wide "of course Ran and Yusuake. I was a little surprised they didn't jump you two when you walked thought the door they have always loved they uncle's more them me" Ichigo said pouting causing Byakuya to chuckle.  
" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Renji finally snapped causing Ringo to scream in Ichigo's arms "RENJI WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Ichigo snapped trying to calm down his daughter as she griped on to him and continued to howl. Renji didn't care at the moment thought and continued his rant  
"First we have a panic attack because we thought you were died, them Unohana tales us you almost did die, then those bastards kidnapped you right from under us, and now you think there you family and this is where you're supposed to be!? what you think is my problem?" Renji finished before watching as Ichigo's eyes glazed over.  
"MOM DON'T DO IT" Yusuake cried pulling the organette back and forcing him to look at him. "We're you sons they just haven't seen us in so long that we look to different from when we were little, why don't you take Ringo back to you room and take a nap"  
Ichigo shook his head before smiling " okay we both could use one right little one" he cooed walking out of the Throne room Byakuya blocking the others from following him  
"are you crazy? He was happy are you trying to destroy that" the squad six captain growled glaring the three men down. "Why are you going along with them?" Renji asked glaring his former captain down.  
"Because I want him to be happy and I don't have any reason to hate my half sons" the noble defended a small smirk on his lips at the god smacked look his comrades were giving him.  
"All we wanted was to have the family we were denied by Aizen is that such a bad thing? " Ran asked stepping away from Yusuake tears in his honey brown eyes.  
Shiro frowned at the question "not really"


	22. Chapter 22

Hollow child  
Chapter 22

All eye snapped to the throne room entrance in surprise as they heard the room door open again there stood Ichigo looking at them sadly and a blush on his face.  
"Mom…" Ran started but stopped when Ichigo shuck his head.  
"So I think we need to have a long talk about lying to me but first…" Ichigo hummed making the group inside raise their eye brows as the sentence was not aimed at them before noticing that Ichigo was looking to the side of the door way an awkward smile on his face as he waved his hand in a come here motioned to whoever was outside the door.  
Renji and Ran gawked as Kenpachi walked in a blush on his face and a tomato red Koga in his arms bridle style. The brunettes face barred in the bigger male's shihacksho.  
"Ichigo what's going on?" Byakuya asked before noticing Yusuake frown in disapproval  
"I kind of …went to check on Koga and heard a scream so I opened the door…" Ichigo chuckled, bright red and looked away from his son and Kenpachi.  
"Well…" Koga tried to say but it came out horse "Koa" Kenpachi cooed causing Koga to go an even darker shade of red and moaned as the larger male nuzzled his neck. "Ken… s-st-stop"  
"STOP MOLESTING MY BROTHER YOU BEAST" Yusuake finally snapped grabbing the smaller male from Kenpachi's arms as he did so. The larger man's hand going stat for his sword as the two started a glaring match.  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HIS BROTHER GIVE BACK MY MATE" howled the squad 11 captain glaring down the other male with murderess intend. Koga looked pleadingly at his second oldest brother as the bluenette frowned "Yusuake hand him over before I make you!" was the simple command from the petti male.  
Yusuake growled as he looked at his mate before handing over his baby brother; The young beta signing out in relief as soon as he was cuddled back up to Kenpachi's chest.  
"So I guess you need to start calling Byakuya and Ichigo; mom and dad huh" Renji chuckled before freezing as he heard chocking sounds and a gloved hand grabbed his shihacksho and started dragging him out of the throne room.  



	23. Chapter 23

Hollow child  
Chapter 23

Renji's crys for help fell on deaf ears as the small group sat down to talk.  
"So can I hold my niece for are you still in the over protective facades" Shiro asked arms held out for the small pink bundle in Ichigo's arms. The berry just smiled before holding out his daughter to the now Visord.  
"so how did I become a godfather?" Toshire asked looking at the two young men next to Ichigo with suspicion. Ran giggled as Ichigo huffed at the question  
"You just like to hear how great you are don't ya Uncle Toshire" Yusuake said the comment laced with humor. "what your my godson after all" the white haired captain said taking an educated guess that the older of the two was his 'godson' as Ichigo had commented earlier.  
Yusuake smirked as Ichigo and Ran laughed next to him "I swear you spend too much time with him that's why he's suck a smartass well maybe not only you.." Ichigo hummed as Byakuya walked back in dragging Renji's now bruising body behind him.  
"At least I didn't follow after uncle Renji as much as Yusuake follow's after uncle Toshire and papa" Ran chuckled jumping away from the older brunette as be went to grab him.  
"Really you two stop flirting so much" Koga snapped from his mates lap. A small chuckle from Kenpachi following the remark before purring as the younger male curled back up.  
"Then how about you two go back to your room them we don't want your flirting in here either"  
Renji snapped just to duck as a lamp was throw his way  
"OY WHAT WAS THAT FOR ICHIGO"  
The red haired captain howled as the berry stud up glaring  
"DON'T MESS WITH MY CHILDEN WHEN THEY'RE NOT HARMING YOU" Ichigo snapped causing Renji to shrink back.  
"what was that Ran I think you taking after you mother maybe worse" Shiro cooed backing away from a still ragging Ichigo. Byakuya sighed as he forced his berry to sit down and breathe  
'Man was this turning out too be a long day' the noble thought finally calming hios mate down.


	24. Chapter 24

Hollow child

Chapter 24

Ichigo hummed as he watched his small family interact together. Koga and Kenpachi having run away from the small group after one too many rude remarks from Ichigo's eldest son Yusuke;

"Stop sulking you know he would get a mate at some point be happy it's someone that can stop him from going on a killing spree" Ran snapped finding that his pleading look were going to be ignored by the other males in the group.

"I agree" Shiro cheered after the bluenette, "more like help him do it" Yusuke mouthed looking away as Ran punched him.  
"I think we'll head to bed now, don't stay up to long ok" Ichigo chimed kissing Byakuya as he got out of the nobles lap retrieving his daughter from his paler twins arms "night" everyone called as the petite male left the room.

"Okay now that Ichigo is gone CARE EXPLAINING THIS SHIT TO US CAPTAIN" Renji snapped causing Shiro and the rest to frown.

"To make it simple Ichigo's children want apart of his life and I don't see why that's a problem" Byakuya answered "and I have not been your captain for a long time now captain Abarai" the noble growled.

"That's fine but you couldn't I don't know let us know what was going on we have some imposter claiming that Ichigo attacked you... um… him" Renji grumbled back.  
"He is right do you know who it is" Toshiro asked looking at Ran and Yusuke as the two stared on confused.

"right nele didn't get to tell you two about that and with everything else I must have forgot" Byakuya hummed causing the three other shinigami to gawk at him "what I was injured dragged here just to find Ichigo smiling and very happy to see me… then I get informed that to make everything easier for them" Byakuya said frowning as the others looked to the two males sitting next to the noble surprised "they had to hanged Ichigo's memoires"

"Why didn't they just erase his memoirs all together them" Toshiro asked looking at the older of the two males with contempt

" we want a family plus how we're we going to explain why mother had a baby and his mate was missing that would not have been any kind of family to us" the brunette huffed glaring right back.

"Okay everyone let's call a truce for kings sake and figure out how to remove the bastard that's in Byu's place" Shiro chimed in popping himself between the two head strong males.

"Fine" was the two males reply as ran and Byakuya sighed

" I see why you being his godfather works so well" Renji chirped causing Yusuke and Toshiro look at the red head oddly before breaking out into laughter the tensen in the room leaving with no trouble at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Hollow child

Chapter 25

Nel frowned as she made her way back to the soul society. 'This is a little too easy' the ex Arrancar thought as she approached the Kuchiki compound. The only light coming from a single room;

"you know this would go a lot smoother if you would tell me what I need to know"

'What do we have here' Nel mused hiding in the closes shadows she could find.

"Really? I was created to replace that half breed not be your errand boy" a male voice scuffed its only answer was a short chuckle "really uncle I don't like pretending to be this boring noble plus there asking to many questions" the voice whined walking over to the rooms window to revile the imposter Byakuya a frown on his face a small mirror in hand.

"I'll do my job just don't touch yin got it" the male snapped before putting done the mirror and walking away.

'Well this is something…shit'

"didn't your mother teach you not to ease drop" the voice growled from behind Nel as she turned to run away but now a male around 6'04 stood behind her a silver dragger in one hand; The moon light bouncing off the blade enough to show honey brown eyes.

"We'll have to deal with that" was the last thing Nel heard as the world went dark.

Xxx a week later xxx

"Captain are you sure that we should be going this way" a new recruit asked as be followed Byakuya to the central 46 building "no worries I'm just picking up something and be right out"

The male answered before knocking the younger male out and placing him in an ally way

'This should be easy enough' the male mused easily getting thought the barriers guarding the building.

Aizen frowned as he looked out of his cell window a familiar face looking at him with burning eyes "well isn't this a surprise come to break me out son" where once stood Byakuya now stood a tall but thin male his orange hair falling down to his waist as his honey brown eyes glared back at Aizen as if he was the scum of the world.

"in your dreams!" the male growled leaning forward to look better at the bound male  
" then what's the pleaser cause I don't think you're here to give me one last taste" Aizen snarked a wide grin on his face as the other males face took on a look of disgust and absolute hate

"If it meant killing you and never having to deal with your kind again I'd still kill myself first instead but I sadly have other problems then you" as the male finished Aizen looked back at him all smugness gone a look of interest replacing it "where are they?" The older male ordered no pretends or misinterpretations of it being a question "that is what I'm trying to find out… one of your pets took them and I have all the reasons in the world too kill you all to get them back"

Aizen frowned as he looked the male over again "I may have made you for my own pleaser but I still gave them rules" the older male whispered back as enraged eyes met his own.

"Yeah cause who wouldn't want the strong's mix-breed and the spirit kings offspring chained to their bed… I don't give a shit what you where thinking I want my children and you're going to tell me where your pets would have gone"


End file.
